Our Love's Journey
by xoxodanrenaxoxo
Summary: This story takes place one year after Serena graduates from brown. contains dan/serena but also chuck/blair and vanessa/nate. full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Author's note: This story takes place the year after they Serena graduated from college (Brown. Dan had transferred to brown to be with her). Dan had gone to Paris after he found out Georgina wasn't pregnant and had told Serena how he really felt and she had done the same they have been together since. Blair had forgiven chuck for sleeping with Jenny a few months after she came back from Paris with Serena and Dan, they got married final year of college and she is now pregnant with their first child. Vanessa and Nate are together. Jenny never came back from Hudson and is now going to SUNY Binghamton. Blair and chuck had become friends with Vanessa for Serena's and Nate's sake. Lily's cancer had come back this time more aggressive and she died two months after Blair and chuck's wedding.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own gossip girl or its characters I only wish I did.  
**

**Serena and Dan's Apartment**

Dan walked into the bedroom where Serena was lying down reading a magazine. "Hey babe could you call Vanessa and Blair and find out if they will still be coming to dinner tonight"

Serena looked up at him suspiciously and said "sure babe. But why do you want them to come so badly? What's this surprise you have that I can't hear about before everybody else?"

Dan just smiled and kissed her on the head before walking back into the kitchen saying "you'll find out in time dear. You'll find out in time"

Serena threw a pillow after him but missed and said "this is so not fair I'm your girlfriend for crying out loud I have first to hear privilege"

Dan smiled and shouted back "that's true for everything else but this. So just call Blair and Vanessa and tell them dinner will be served at 6:30."

"Fine but I'm going to get it out of you before then one way or another" Serena said and took up her phone and call Vanessa.

Dan just smiled, shakes his head and said "you can try but you'll never get it out of me until I decide to tell everybody at once"

Serena sighs and dials the number to Nate and Vanessa's apartment.

**At the Empire penthouse.**

"CHUCK!" Blair shouted

"What is it" chuck said while running into the room where Blair was sitting. "Is something wrong? Is the baby ok? Are you feeling any pains? Do you want something to eat?"

Blair sat laughing her head off as chuck rambled away.

Chuck stopped "what? What's so funny?"

"You" Blair replied

"Me?" chuck asked

"Yes you. Its funny how on edge you get every time I call you" Blair said

"Well you are 6 months pregnant with my child and I don't wish for anything to happen to neither my wife nor my child so I get on edge" chuck said. "Why were you calling me anyway?"

"I was lonely and I wanted to watch the TV but the remote is all the way over there and you were the one who said I shouldn't get up for anything" Blair said smiling

(Blair had been placed on partial bed rest after she had a near miscarriage in the last week of her fifth month. Since then chuck had insisted that she not do anything but eat, he even takes her to the bathroom.)

Chuck sighed "oh Blair the remote is right here beside you in the couch. Here you go. Would you like me to fluff your pillow too?"

Blair smiled "yes thank you. And oh could you get Ana to bring me a glass of milk, some raisin cookies and a slice of apple pie. Thank you. Oh and also some chocolate ice cream" just as chuck was about to leave her phone rang. "_Hi S. how are you and cabbage patch boy doing…"_

**Back in Brooklyn**

Serena: "_hey B we are both fine. But how are you and my little niece/nephew doing. Is that brother of mine treating you guys right?"_

_Blair: "well he has to" _

Serena laughed: _ "that's true anyways Dan wanted to kno if you guys were still coming to dinner tonight he says he has some sort of big announcement"_

Blair: _"some big announcement huh?"_

Serena: "_yes but I don't know what it is he won't tell me he says I'll just have to wait like everybody else"_

Blair: _"well that's not right. You know S I don't understand why you are with him in the first place."_

Serena:_ "Because I love him B and he makes me happy."_

Blair: "yeah sure."

Serena: "_any way we'll se you around 6."_

Blair: _"yeah"_

Serena: "_ok. Bye"_

Blair: "bye"

_End of conversation._

"Blair says they are coming" Serena shouted to Dan who was still in the kitchen

"Ok that's good they really should be here for this" Dan shouted back

"So aren't you going to tell me what this surprise is about" Serena says now walking up behind Dan in the kitchen, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing him on the neck.

"Nice try Serena but I'm still not telling you. Just be patient you will hear in a few hours" Dan said looking at his watch

"Fine" Serena replied and walked away into the bedroom saying "you better make sure this news is worth my wait or you won't like what I'll do to you"

"Trust me it will be well worth it. You won't be able to take your hands off me when you find out" Dan shouted as she walked away. "By the way did Nate and Vanessa say they were still coming?" Dan asked

"Yes they like chuck and Blair will be here at around six" Serena replied

"Ok great" Dan said and turned around to continue making dinner.

Serena turned and looked in his direction trying to figure out what could possibly the surprise as his book wasn't going to be ready for another few weeks or is it...

**If only she knew…..  
**

**Hope you guys liked this first chapter. Please review and let me kno if you would like for me to continue with this story along with any suggestions you may have and what you think Dan's surprise is. I appreciate constructive criticism so all reviews are welcomed. Also if I don't get at least 8 reviews I will not be continuing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm so very very sorry for the long wait for the new update. when I was supposed to update my internet went down, then to top it all off I found out that I had orientation for two weeks at school and then I wouldn't be able to go home until the third week. When I got home the internet wasn't working again. I'm still to get my laptop so I have to be borrowing my friends' laptops.**

**So without further ado…**

* * *

**Bass Apartment**

"CHUCK! Hurry up or we're going to be late!"

"Calm down Blair its just Humphrey" Chuck said as he stepped into the living room where Blair was impatiently waiting on him.

"Finally. You would think that the pregnant person would be the last one to get ready" Blair said annoyed

"Ok Blair lets go"

* * *

**Back in Brooklyn**

"So everyone will be here soon, and I was thinking….since they won't be here in like 15 minutes and then dinner will start then you could tell me. What's this big surprise?" Serena said coming into the bedroom and hugging Dan from behind.

"Nice trybut I'm not gonna tell you, you'll here when the time is right" Dan said turning around and kissing her

"Fine, I'm gonna go finish getting ready" Serena said walking away.

*ding dong*

"Hey B… Chuck! How are you and how's my niece or nephew"

"We're fine, where's Humphrey"

"Hey Blair… Chuck!" Dan said as he came up behind Serena wrapping his hand around her waist.

"Come on in guys and have a seat we'll be starting as soon as Nate and Vanessa gets here." Serena says taking them into the living room.

*ding dong*

"Hey! We're here" Vanessa says as she enters the loft

"Hey V. Where is Kymar I thought you said you said you guys were gonna bring him with you"

"We are right here" Nate said as he entered with the baby

Serena took the baby from Nate and bought him to the living room.

"Who's this cute little baby S" Blair asked as she saw the baby.

"He's Vanessa's cousin she has him for the weekend while his parents attend a reunion"

"Aww he's soo sweet. hi baby" Blair cooed at Kymar

"Ok guys dinner is served" Dan said coming into the living room

"Finally!" Everybody said in unison "I thought you were going to make us starve to death"

* * *

At dinner everyone cooed over how cute Kymar was. Chuck complained about Blair's morning sickness and weird cravings. Blair kept saying how she wanted her baby to be as cute as Kymar and Chuck kept trying to reassure her that as long as the baby looked like her he or she would be cute.

"So Humphrey aren't you going to tell us why you insisted that we all come here and have dinner" Blair said beginning to get annoyed. "I would really like to know what was so important it couldn't be said over the phone"

"Oh keep your panties in a bunch Blair. I'll tell you when I'm ready" Dan replied

Dan then excused himself from the table and went into the kitchen where he took something from the cupboard wrapped in gift wrap and gave it to Serena. Serena took the gift and puzzled she asked "What is this for Dan".

"Just open it and you will find out" Dan said with a cheesy smile on his face. Serena then impatiently tore off the wrapping paper and opens the box which it covered to find a book titled 'Living in a world where I don't belong' by Daniel Humphrey.

"What?…Oh my gosh…I…I thought you said the book wasn't to be published for a month" Serena asked with a very confused look on he face.

"Well that's just your copy. The book wont be released until next month." Dan said with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

**So there it is every body the long awaited chapter and again I apologize for the long wait for the update and I know it sucks but I had to rewrite and I couldn't remember how I wanted it to go originally so I'm very sorry. I'll try to update sooner next time.**

**Oh REVIEWS please. Remember I take constructive criticisms so leave what ever you want. Also suggestions as to what you want Blair's baby to be can't decide so your inputs would be greatly appreciated.**

**-Cavine-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I am truly sorry for the long delay in update, however I have been wondering if it is that no one wants the story to continue why the lack of reviews. I know people have been reading the story because I see the many hits but so far I've only gotten what 3 reviews? Anyway I know there are people who want to read what will happen next so I shall be loyal to them and continue. I don't know how many of you readers watch One Tree Hill but I am a huge fan and I got this very brilliant idea to turn this story into a sort of crossover but it won't have all the characters just a few. Anyway you will see what I'm talking about in further chapters when those characters are introduced.**

**

* * *

**

**Previously….**

Dan then excused himself from the table and went into the kitchen where he took something from the cupboard wrapped in gift wrap and gave it to Serena. Serena took the gift and puzzled she asked "what is this for Dan".

"Just open it and you will find out" Dan said with a cheesy smile on his face. Serena then impatiently tore off the wrapping paper and opens the box which it covered to find a book titled 'living in a world where I don't belong' by Daniel Humphrey.

"What?...Oh my gosh…I…I thought you said the book wasn't to be published for a month" Serena asked with a very confused look on her face.

"Well that's just your copy. The book won't be released until next month." Dan said with huge smile on his face.

* * *

"Oh my gosh Dan I still can't believe" Serena said still looking at the book cover

"Oh congratulation man" Nate said patting Dan on the back

"Yeah congrats Humphrey" Chuck said "but surely that's not the only reason you wanted us all here when you gave the book to Serena?"

"You are right Chuck its not, so open the book hon and read the dedication" Dan said with the cheesy smile still plastered over his face.

"Ok" Serena said opening the book "To the most beautiful woman I've ever known, the person who really helped to make this book possible even though she doesn't know it. The love of my life. The one I hope will say yes to the question I'm about to ask her, the question I've been meaning to ask for a very long time now…" Serena read aloud so everyone could hear. She then lifted her head from the book to look at Dan only to find him kneeling before her on one knee. "Dan?"

"Serena I love you I always have and I always will. I love the way you laugh, I love that beautiful smile you have on your beautiful face and you would make me the happiest man alive if you would let me love you for the rest of your life. Let me show the world what you mean to me. Serena Cecelia Van der Woodson Will you marry me" Dan said.

Serena and everyone else was quiet while Dan kneeled there holding up beautiful diamond engagement ring in a velvet black box. "So what do you say Serena will you?"

"Oh…Dan…I love you too so much…..yes…yes of course I will marry you" Serena said after the initial shock finally wore off. After she allowed Dan to place the ring on her finger and stand she jumped into his arms and they hugged and shared a passionate kiss while everyone clapped and cheered loudly.

When they finally broke apart Blair was the first one to congratulate them followed by Chuck, Vanessa and then Nate.

* * *

After all the congratulations were given the party moved to the living room. Serena was sitting in Dan's lap in one of the small settees, Nate sat in the other one and Vanessa, Kymar, Chuck and Blair sat in the long settee.

"So Blair, how did you convince Dr. Montgomery to put you on only partial bed rest and not full?" Vanessa asks

"Well in the last check up yesterday the baby was fine and my stats were down so she said if I promised to take it easy she would take me off full and put me on partial. So off course I'm gonna agree and well Chuck promised to keep a keen eye on me" Blair said smiling.

"Oh so did you guys find out the sex?" Serena asked anxiously

"Well…" Chuck replied "We kinda decided that we wanted to wait and be surprised"

"Oh" Serena replied a little disappointed

"Oh S it's only a 3 months wait. You'll survive" Blair said laughing at Serena's expression.

"Fine! I guess I can live" Serena said pouting

Dan pulled her in a kiss while laughing after her. They continued to talk for some time until Blair started to get tired and Chuck decided it was time to go. Nate and Vanessa then left saying they had to go put a sleeping Kymar to bed.

* * *

"Everyone is gone" Serena said walking back into the living room.

"Finally" Dan said attacking her lips and pushing her against the wall "I thought they would never leave. Now I can finally have my way with my beautiful fiancé"

"Ooh I like the sound of that" Serena said kissing him again.

"Like the sound of what? Me having my way with you, or you being my beautiful fiancé?" Dan said against her lips and then capturing them in deep passionate kiss.

"Both" Serena replied as they resumed their making out. Dan then took her up and carried her into their bedroom and then placed her gently onto their bed.

Serena looked up at him smiling as he began to slowly take his shirt off, then his pants, leaving himself in only his underpants. "Hey that's not fair" Dan said pouting.

"What's not fair?" Serena asked with a huge smile on her face as she already knew the answer to the question.

"You are fully clothed while I'm only in my boxers." Dan replied. Serena then smirked at him and then began to undress herself. Before Dan knew it Serena had striped herself of everything except for her bra and underwear and standing in front of him.

Dan then immediately attacked Serena's lips. Their kiss slowly turned passionate as Dan wiped her lips with his tongue asking for entry which she granted. He then brought her back to the bed where they continued with their hot and heated make out session which escalated into a few rounds of heated love making.

* * *

**There you have it, the long awaited chapter 3. Ok but seriously I'm gonna try to update faster, but you see the problem is you guys won't review to let me know you want me to continue. Anyway chapter 4 will be posted soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So I came up with the idea to make this story into kind of a crossover with One Tree Hill. Now if you've never watched OTH before it doesn't matter cause all you need to know about the characters will be explained by the other characters and what they don't explain I will.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Serena looked around to see if she could locate the source of the very loud noise that woke her up from her very peaceful slumber. When she finally found the alarm clock she shut it off and then fixed herself back into Dan's arms. While she was there trying to get comfortable she felt Dan place his arm around her waist and pull her close to his very naked body and place a kiss on her head.

Serena turned around and smiled at him then place a tender kiss on his lips.

"Good morning beautiful" Dan said smiling at her

"Ooh good morning. Very good morning to you too handsome" Serena replied smiling at him then placing another kiss on his lips.

Just as Serena was about to pull away Dan placed his hands on the back of her head and pulled her pack down and kissed her. The kiss then quickly turned passionate which again quickly escalated into another round of love making.

* * *

A sweaty Serena turned to Dan after their second round of love making for the morning "So I love the fact that we will be able to do this every morning for the rest of our lives"

"So am I" Dan said

"So I was thinking we could have the wedding in the spring. Blair would have the baby by then and it would give her enough time to recover after" Serena said

"Yeah I think I'll be able to wait until then to call you Mrs. Humphrey" Dan said placing a kiss on her cheek.

"And I was thinking aww…" Serena said with a nervous chuckle

"Thinking what…Serena what are you thinking" Dan asked eyeing her suspiciously

"I was thinking…" Serena started again "Maybe we could stop having sex until the wedding."

"Are you kidding me? I don't think I'll be able to hold off for that long. As a matter of fact I don't think you'll be able to hold off for that long" Dan replied

"Of course I could" Serena replied "You on the other hand are just going to have to learn cause as of this moment I am on lockdown. No sex, no petting neither light nor heavy, nothing but kisses. Lots and lots of kissing" Serena said while placing soft kisses on Dan's face.

"Ok fine. But, I'm betting you'll be the one begging me for it before our honeymoon." Dan said with a smug look on his face.

"Oh you wish Mr. Humphrey, you wish"

"Ok. How about we go and take a shower, just a shower, and then make some breakfast, then i go start planning this wedding" Serena asked

"Sounds good to me" Dan said then placing a kiss on her lips before getting up off the bed and taking Serena with him to the shower.

* * *

They had their shower then they headed into the kitchen and made their breakfast. While sitting at the counter and having their breakfast Serena turned to Dan "Do you remember my friend Brooke Davis?"

"Ahh…yea she is the Designer from North Carolina right. You modelled for her a couple summers ago right?" Dan asked

"Yea but she no longer owns clothes over bros" Serena replied

"Really, Why?"

"You know she and her mother had problems working together right?" Serena asked

"Yea"

"Well apparently her mother and PA lied to their investors that the business was making more than it was and the government found out. She got arrested but then her mother took the blame for it and she spent a couple months in jail"

"So how did Brooke lose the company" Dan asked

"Well one of her investors visited her and told her that he invested his daughter's college fund into her business and now she won't be able to go to college, and Brooke being the good kind hearted person she is decided to pay all her investors back" Serena said

"But that still doesn't explain how she lost the company" Dan said

"Well if you'd let me finish you'll know how. Anyway, as I was saying." Serena said smirking at Dan. "In order for her to be able to fully repay her investors she had to liquidate all her assets. So against her mother's wishes she sold the company and she was able to pay all her investors"

"So she has nothing left now?" Dan asked

"Well not exactly. She married a movie producer name Julian Baker and she started another company inspired by her adopted daughter Savannah last summer. The name of the company is Brooke Baker's designs with a branch company called Baby Savannah and she is working on a bridal branch"

"Oh so you are planning on buying one of her dresses then?" Dan asked after seeing the reason for the story.

"Yes but not just my dress. I was planning on asking her to do everything and also to be a part of the wedding along with Savannah and Julian if you don't mind" Serena said smiling at him.

"Of course I don't, she would need someone to march with anyway I was only planning on asking Eric, Jenny's boyfriend Jason to be my groomsmen and Nate to be my best man."

"Oh ok well you know Blair's gonna be my matron of honour so that means I'll have Brooke Vanessa and Jenny as my bridesmaids then"

"Ok and how about we have the wedding in April?" Dan asked

"Yea that sounds fine I'll talk to Father Pearson and see which date he can work with" Serena said.

"Ok that sounds good" Dan said and then leaned over and placed a kiss on Serena's lips. As Dan was about to pull away she placed hands at the back of his head and pulled him back down and kissed him back. They continued until the kiss turned passionate and heated.

* * *

**At the Bakers**

_Ring. Ring_

"Julian could you pass my phone please" Brooke called from in Savannah's room.

"Here you go honey" Julian said handing the phone to Brooke.

"Oh hi Serena long time don't hear from you. What's up?" Brooke said as she took Savannah down from her changing table.

"_Oh I'm good, no I'm better than good I'm absolutely wonderful" Serena replied with a huge smile on her face_

Brooke: _"Wow that's great. To what do I owe this pleasure of your call"_

"_Well I am engaged…" Serena replied but Brooke cut her off before she had a chance to finish_

"_Oh my gosh Serena that's wonderful when did this happen and is Dan the lucky guy?" Brooke said so fast the words all seem to run into each other._

Serena: _"Calm down B. Davis or should I say B. Baker now? Anyway to answer your questions Dan proposed last night. However, the real reason I'm calling is that I wanted to ask you to make the dresses and suits and if you, Julian and Savannah would be in the wedding too?"_

Brooke: _"First of all it doesn't matter which you use I go by both, secondly I would be honoured and I'm sure Savannah and Julian won't mind too. So how many dresses and by when do you need them?"_

Serena: _"Well the wedding is sometime in April we haven't set a date yet"_

Brooke: _"Ok that seems to give me enough time to get them done on time. By the way how many people am I making stuff for?"_

Serena: "_Well let's see; There's me and Dan of course, you, Savannah, Julian, Two more bridesmaid dresses, a maid of honour and best man and 2 groomsmen tux"_

Brooke: _"Ok I definitely will be able to finish them by your wedding." "So I'll do some sketches and as soon as I'm finished I'll email them to you and you can pick the ones you prefer. It would be good if you could let me know the colour scheme it would give me a better idea for the designs"_

Serena: "_No problem. As soon as I come up with a colour scheme I'll let you know"_

Brooke: "_That's great Serena and congratulations to you but I gotta go give Savannah her breakfast, but we'll talk"_

Serena: "_Ok no problem B. Davis bye"_

Brooke: "_Bye S"_

"Who was that?" Julian ask as he came and took Savannah from Brooke so she could make breakfast

"Oh that was my friend Serena from New York she is getting married in April and she wants me to make her dress along with the ones for the bridal party along with the tux for the men." Brooke replied

"Oh honey that's great" Julian said as he gave Brooke a hug

"I know but there is more. She wants me you and Savannah to take part in the wedding and I told her we would" Brooke said as she watched Julian's facial expression

"Oh I don't mind, but do I even know this Serena?" Julian asked

"Yes she was at the wedding and I introduced her to you" Brooke said

"Oh I guess I'll remember her if I see her" Julian replied

* * *

**The Bass Apartment**

"Hello is anybody home" Serena called as she walked into the lavish apartment she walked up the stairs to find Blair in the nursery looking at baby clothes "Hey B. Didn't you hear me calling? What are you doing up here"

"Oh I did but I bought these yesterday and I wanted to put them away. So what's up, Have you decided on a date for the wedding yet?" Brooke asked as she turned around to face Serena

"Well not exactly we decided to have it in April so it will give you time to get your body back after the baby is born but we will have to talk to Father Pearson first to get the exact date" Serena replied

"Oh S you are such a great friend. So does that mean I'll be in the wedding" Blair asked with a huge grin

"Oh you won't just be in the wedding Blair you'll be planning it Maid of honour" Serena said with a wide grin

"Really? Oh my gosh S if I could jump I would so jump into your arms right now I would love to plan your wedding and be your MOH" Blair said hugging Serena as tight as her baby bump would allow her.

"I'm glad you are willing to do this for me B" Serena said smiling and returning the hug.

"So let's go downstairs and talk wedding planning" Blair said pulling Serena down the stairs to the living room.

Serena and Blair talked about the wedding. They agreed that the theme for the wedding would be, fuchsia, lime green and white and Serena phoned Brooke and told her. They were also going to see if they could get the Palace ballroom for the reception.

* * *

**In Brooklyn**

Dan walked into the apartment building where Nate and Vanessa lived and headed up to their apartment and knocked on the door. Nate answered the door with baby Kymar in his hand.

"Hi baby." Dan said waving to the baby. "Oh and hi Nate"

"Oh hey man. What brings you here?" Nate said

"Oh Serena went to Blair's so I just thought I would come look for my best friends too. Is that so bad?" Dan asked smiling

"Oh no I guess it's not. Come on in man" Nate said moving away from the door to allow Dan to pass him.

"So where is Vanessa?" Dan asked as he walked pass Nate into the apartment.

"She's in the kitchen making some food for this little man here" Nate said as he tickled Kymar to make him laugh.

"Who was it at the door Nate?" Vanessa aske as she walked into the living room with Kymar's food "Oh hey Dan"

"Hey V"

"So Dan to what do we owe this pleasure" Vanessa asked taking Kymar from Nate to feed him

"Well Serena and I would like for you both to be a part of our wedding. What do you think about that" Dan said

"Oh we would be honoured" both Nate and Vanessa replied

"Wait there is more. Nate I would you like to be my best man"

"Oh I would love to man. When is the wedding?"

"Well we haven't set a date yet but it will be in April" Dan said

"Spring wedding? Nice." Vanessa said

"I know" Dan said "Anyway I'm gonna go now. Gotta be there when the fiancé comes back"

"Oh Dan we really never needed to know that" Vanessa said making up her face

"Oh nooooo there will be none of that. Serena is on lock down" Dan said trying to look sad

"WHAT?" Nate and Vanessa both asked

"Yea she says no sex until after the wedding, but between me and you I don't think she can last" Dan said smiling

"You don't think she can last? What about you?" Nate asked

"Oh I know I can't last" Dan said "but I think she will cave before me. Or at least I'm hoping she will."

Nate and Vanessa were now in hysterics

"Oh so you find it funny. That's ok I'm just going to leave" Dan said faking a sad face

"Oh Dan don't be that way" Vanessa said still laughing

"I'm leaving. Bye" Dan said unable to contain his laughter any longer. He walked out closing the door behind him. Nate, Vanessa and even baby Kymar was laughing now.

* * *

**So there you have it people hope you enjoyed it. Remember i need reviews thanks. Chapter 5 should be up shortly.**

**-Cavine**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**So this chapter is takes place two weeks later. Jenny and her boyfriend Jason will also be in the wedding.**

**

* * *

**

The alarm clock goes off and Dan immediately turns it off and tries his best to get up without waking Serena then made his way into the bathroom. He had his bath, brushed his teeth, dressed himself and checked to make sure he was looking respectable. He then walked over to the bed and placed a gentle kiss on Serena's lips. Just as he was about to move he felt her snake her hands around his neck and pulled him back down and kissed him long and hard.

"I don't want you to go" She finally said after they separated so they could get some air.

"I don't want to go either my love but you know I have to" Dan said kissing her again

"Why do you have to go" Serena whined

Dan smiled he liked when she was being whiny her facial expression was just too cute. "Well they want me to go over some last minute details of the book and make sure everything is the way I want it" Dan said. "Don't you want them to publish the book so the whole world can know how I fell in love with the most beautiful woman in the world?"

Serena smiled "Well now that you put it that way you should get going then"

"Oh ok so that's how you are going to treat me" Dan said pretending to be hurt

"Oh you know I love you" Serena said

"I forgot to tell you that the dedication was changed to 'This book is dedicated to my beautiful wife, thank you honey for loving me, I love you'" Dan said

"Dan. That is just too beautiful, but we aren't married yet so I'm not your wife yet. Unless you are secretly married to someone and never told me" Serena said starting to get a little angry

Dan took her by her shoulders and looked her in the eyes and said "listen to me you are the only woman for me you hear me" Serena nodded and Dan continued "And in my heart you are my wife. The wedding is just to let everybody know how I feel about you, ok?" Serena nodded again and he kissed her. "I have to go now or else I'll be late for the flight. So I'll see you when I get back tomorrow ok."

"I love you. I'm sorry for how I acted a while ago I don't know what got over me. Please promise me you'll be careful" She said smiling at him

"It's ok. I'll try my best to be as careful as I can ok. Love you too." Dan smiled and then the kissed one final time then he left.

Serena went back to bed and fell asleep wondering why she had acted the way she did. She knew Dan didn't have some other woman out there.

* * *

Serena awoke and looked at the clock it was a little pass midday and she was supposed to be meeting Blair for lunch at 12. 'How could I have slept so late?' she thought to herself. She quickly got up took a shower and headed to the Upper East Side.

* * *

**The Bass Apartment**

"Where is Serena? She was supposed to be here half an hour ago" Blair said taking out her phone and calling her.

Blair: _"Serena where are you? You should have been here half an hour ago."_

_Serena: "I'm on my way. I'll be there soon. I'm about to go on the elevator"_

_Blair: "Well hurry up and get your butt up here I'm starving"_

_Serena laughed: "So am i. I'll be there in a minute"_

"B where are you" Serena called as she got off the elevator and walked into the foyer.

"I'm in the living room come on in" Blair shouted back

"Wow you look great how are you feeling?" Serena asked as she saw Blair lying on the couch with her now not so small belly bump.

"I'm starved that's how I'm feeling. You had me hear waiting…" Before Blair could finish what she was saying Serena interrupted her

"What is that smell? What did Dorota make it's not agreeing with my stomach?" Serena asked

"She made sandwiches. I think and croissants and…" But before Blair could finish again Serena rushed off to the bathroom to puke

When she came back Blair asked "Serna are you ok? You normally love when Dorota made her famous…"

"Don't you finish that statement Blair the thought of that food is making me nauseous again" Serena said cutting her off again

"Serena is there something you want to tell me" Blair asked

"No I have nothing to tell you Blair. What are you talking about?" Serena replied

""Well how long go did the thought of food start making you nauseous" Blair asked

"Well now that you ask a few days ago I puked after I eat the Chinese food that Dan bought gave me food poisoning or something" Serena said

"Ah S I don't want to frighten you or anything but, have you ever thought that you might be ah I don't know pregnant?"

"Don't be ridiculous B I'm not pregnant." Serna said laughing and then got really serious "Do you really think I'm pregnant. I can't be right." "I mean we haven't been having sex so I can't be" she rambled.

"Serena I'm pregnant so I know the signs. You may be pregnant. Look I have a whole lot of tests from when I thought I was pregnant so how about we go into the bathroom and you pee on a couple of those sticks huh?" Blair asked

"Ok" Serena answered and helped Blair up as they walked to the main bathroom upstairs.

* * *

Serena sat on the edge of the tub while Bair sat on the toilet while they waited for the 5 tests results they wanted to be sure so she took 5 tests. The timer went off and they both looked at the tests.

"Oh My Gosh S what does the plus sign mean?" Blair asked as she looked at one of the tests

"The box says if it is a plus sign then congratulations you…are…pregnant. Oh my God Blair I'm pregnant" Serena said

"Well I guess congratulations then" Blair said as she got up and hugged her.

"Blair they all say I'm pregnant" Serena said still in shock but hugging Blair nonetheless.

"Serena, are you crying" Blair asked as she felt the tears on her shoulder

"Yes" Serena said pulling from Blair and wiping her tears but they are tears of joy "I'm going to have a little one who is going to be half me and half Dan and was made with love" She said now smiling

Blair smiled and hugged her again "Congratulations again S. But I hope cabbage patch's genes don't dominate, because that would just be sad"

Serena slapped Blair "Dan does not have bad genes" Serena said pouting

"Ok if you say so. But we need to throw these tests away and get out of here. I'll have Dorota get you some saltines and ginger ale. That should help with the nausea"

They came out of the bathroom and walked back down to the living room. Blair called Dorota into the room and asked her to bring the food for her and the saltines and ginger ale for Serena. They spent the rest of the afternoon into the evening talking about babies and the wedding and watched movies.

* * *

Later that evening Serena was in the living room watching TV and trying to come up with a way to tell Dan about their new addition. After a few minutes her phone rang. When she looked at it she saw that it was Dan.

Serena: _"Hi baby what's up how was your flight, how was your day"_

_Dan: "Slow down everything went well. My day was great. How about yours"_

_Serena: "Well…ah…my day…was…ah"_

_Dan: "Serena baby is everything ok. What's wrong honey? You are freaking me out"_

_Serena: "Don't be I just need to tell you about something that I found out today"_

_Dan: "What? What is it?"_

_Serena: "Dan…I'm…I'm pregnant."_

_Dan: "What? How…when. Oh My Gosh that's wonderful babe"_

_Serena: "It is?"_

_Dan: "Yea of course it is wonderful. But what is going to happen to the wedding. Are you going to wait until after the baby is born?"_

_Serena: "I thought about it and decided that I'm going to keep the date we talked about. I will only be like 5 months pregnant so it shouldn't be a problem"_

_Dan: "Ok. Look you should get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you. Sleep well my love"_

_Serna: "I love you too. Good night. Sleep well"_

Serena hung up the phone and decided she was going to call Brooke so that she could design a wedding dress for a 5 months pregnant person instead of a model.

Serena: "_Hey B. Davis. You are going to have to redo whatever designs you already have for my dress"_

_Brooke: "What? Why do I need to do that?"_

_Serena laughed: "Calm down Brooke. I'm pregnant that's why"_

_Brooke: "What? Oh My Gosh Serena congrats. So how far along are you?"_

_Serena: "Ah about 2 weeks. So I'll be about 5 months"_

_Brooke: "Oh Serena I hope everything goes well for you on that day and that what happened to Peyton won't happen to you too"_

_Serena: "Brooke I won't be on bed rest so that won't happen to me. Ok?"_

_Brooke: "Ok. But please take care of yourself because I don't think I can handle that again and I know Dan definitely won't be able to handle that"_

_Serena: "Ok I will. Goodnight Brooke."_

_Brooke: "I will and you have a goodnight too. Bye"_

_Serena: "Bye"_

Serena hung up the phone and then went and got ready for bed. She fell asleep with her hand on her stomach and thinking about the baby now growing in there.

* * *

**There you have it people chapter 5. I hope I can put up chapter 6 in a few days. Review, review please. I thrive on your reviews. 7 Just 7 I'm asking for ok.**

**Peyton is also from one tree hill. She is Brooke's best friend, she was pregnant when she got married and on her wedding day when she got home she had haemorrhaging. She ended up in a coma for a few weeks. In the end both Peyton and her baby Sawyer survived.**

**-Cavine **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so so sorry for the late update. This chapter takes place two months after chapter 5, everyone knows about the pregnancy. It's also the day of their first doctor's appointment. I would like to thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews. Your wonderful reviews help to keep me motivated and inspired so again I say thank you. Any way without further ado…**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Morning gorgeous I hope you are hungry" Dan said walking into the room with a tray of food in his hand.

"Are you kidding me I'm starving" Serena said and licked her lips when she saw the food on the tray. "Aren't you going to eat too babe?"

"Of course. You don't seriously think all this food is for you do you?" Dan asked looking shocked

"It's not? But I'm really hungry" Serena said pouting

"Ok I guess I can make some more for myself. But, are you sure you can eat this by yourself?" Dan asked

"But I'm not exactly eating it by myself am i?"

"True. Ok here you go I'll be right back"

* * *

When Dan returned Serena had already eaten most of the food and was still going at it like a hungry beast.

"So you weren't kidding when you said you were starving now were you?" Dan asked her smiling

"No I wasn't" Serena replied with a full mouth. She finished chewing and asked "So what are we supposed to be doing today?"

"First we have your doctor's appointment at 10:30, and then we'll be meeting with Father Pearson at 12, then finally you'll be going to Blair's at around 2"

"Wow I guess we better hurry and finish eating cause it's already after 9" She said looking up at the clock in their bedroom.

* * *

**At the Doctor's Office**

"Oh my gosh Dan I think I'm the oldest one here. I feel old" Serena whispered to Dan

"No you are not that's ridiculous." Dan whispered back

"Look around the room Dan and tell me if you see anyone that looks like they are in their twenties"

"What about the lady over there with the two kids playing beside her?" He asked

"Ok but that baby is obviously not her first and she doesn't look older than me either" Serena said but before Dan could reply their name was called.

"Ok good morning Serena and Dan is it? I'm Doctor Montgomery how are we feeling today?" Dr Montgomery said as she shook their hands.

"We are doing ok" Serena said with a huge smile on her face.

"Ok very good to hear. Now Serena take this gown and you can just step into the bathroom and put it on then climb up on to that bed for me while I set up the machine" She said handing Serena a hospital gown. "Ok Serena let's take a look at the baby now shall we"

"Ok. I'm a little nervous." Serena said as she took hold of Dan's hand. Dan squeezed her hand and smiled down at her.

"Ok let's see what we have. I'm sorry but this gel might be a little cold" Dr Montgomery said as she places the gel on Serena's small almost unidentifiable bump. "Ok so see right there is the baby and as you can see the heart is right there" She showed them the heart and then turned up the volume on the ultrasound so they can hear the baby's heartbeat.

"Wow that is strong. But is it supposed to sound like that?" Serena asked worriedly.

"Ah let me just go get the higher resolution machine and take a better look at what is going on in there ok. I'm sure there is no need to worry. Everything seems fine" Doctor Montgomery said as she hurried out of the room.

"What is wrong Dan? I'm really scared. I don't want there to be anything wrong with this baby" Serena said crying in Dan's shirt.

"I'm sure nothing is wrong. You heard what Doctor Montgomery said everything is fine. Maybe the machine is just old and that's why it sounds like that. Ok?"

"Ok let's take a better look at that baby now shall we" Dr Montgomery said as she set up the new machine. "Ok now see there was nothing wrong we were just hearing two heartbeats instead of one"

"Wait what do you mean two heartbeats. Are you saying we are having twins?" Dan aske looking at the screen

"Twins no that can't be right, can it?" Serena asked puzzled

"Well yes there are two babies in there. There is baby No.1 and there is baby No. 2" Dr. Montgomery said as she pointed to the screen.

Serena was in shock "Twins? Ok so how come we only saw one baby on the other machine"

"Well it depends on the position of the transducer and as I said before that machine has a lower resolution than this one so we see better with this machine" She then took a couple pictures and gave them to Dan and Serena. "So everything is progressing as it should. And both you and the babies look fine. Normally I would tell you to make an appointment for next month but seeing as it is twins I want you to make an appointment for the next two weeks"

"Ok" Both Serena and Dan said. Dan helped Serena off the table and change back into her clothes and then went to set their appointment date.

* * *

"Oh my gosh Dan we are having twins" Serena said in the taxi on their way to the church seeming happier about it as the initial shock had begun to go away.

"Yea two beautiful healthy babies who are going to look just like you" Dan said placing a kiss to her lips

Before he had a chance to pull away Serena pulled him into a long passionate kiss "But I want them to look like both of us" Serena said kissing him again

* * *

"Good morning Daniel and Serena" Father Pearson greeted them. "And how are we doing this morning?"

"Well we just found out we will be having twins so we are very happy" Serena said with a huge smile on her face.

"Well that is wonderful news congratulations." He said as he shook their hands

"Thank you" Dan replied

"So what can I do for you two young people today?" Father Pearson

"Well we were hoping you could marry us in April." Serena said cheerfully

"Well I would love to but when in April would you like to have the wedding?" He asked

"Well we didn't really think of a date we just thought we would see which Saturday works best for you" Dan answered

"Well I have a wedding the 2nd, the 23rd is too hectic and I'm going to spend some time with my daughter and grandkids the 27th so I guess that just leaves the 16th. Is that ok with you?" Father Pearson asked

"It's more than ok. Thank you Father Pearson" Serena said. At this time she was ecstatic

"Well also I would like to meet with both of you for a couple days for what we call pre marriage counselling. So how about you come back for a couple days next week and we'll do it then?"

"Sure no problem Father" Both Dan and Serena said

"Ok great see you next week" Father Pearson said as he shook their hands again and left.

* * *

**At the Bass apartment**

"Hey, Chuck where is Blair?" Serena asked as she entered the lavish apartment.

"She is upstairs resting. She'd been having some Braxton Hicks this morning so I sent her to bed" Chuck said "Oh by the way how did the doctor's appointment and meeting with Father Pearson go?"

"They both went perfectly." Serna said with a huge grin on her face "The wedding is set for April 16 and we are having twins"

"Oh my God Serena, congratulations. Who knew Humphrey had it in him. The next time I see him I'm going to have to give him a nice pat on the back" Chuck said laughing

"Well I did, and that's nice of you Chuck. Anyway I'm going to see how Blair is doing" Serena said and walked away towards the stairs.

"Hey B" Serena said as she walked into Blair and Chuck's Bedroom "Blair are you ok?" Serena asked when she saw Blair holding her belly with a pained look on her face.

"I'm fine the baby just kicked really hard this tine" Blair said as the pain went away

"Are you sure because you look like you were really in pain a while ago" Serena asked concerned

"I'm fine really. It's ok" Blair said "So how did the doctor's appointment go"

"If you say so, but if I see you curl up in pain again I'm calling Chuck"

"Fine! Whatever." Blair said annoyed "So how did it go?"

"Well it was ok. We got a little scare at the beginning of the ultrasound…" Serena replied but stopped when she saw Blair grabbed her stomach and cried out in pain. "B this is no baby kicking you are in labour. How long have you been feeling these pains?"

"Since this morning but as Chuck told you we thought they were Braxton Hicks but they started to get worse about 20minutes before you came." Blair said after the pain had passed

"So why didn't you tell Chuck? Never mind don't answer that…Ah…I'm going to get Chuck and we are going to take you to the hospital" Serena said before disappearing out of the room and down the stairs to get Chuck.

* * *

**At Nate and Vanessa's apartment**

_Ding Dong_

"Oh, hi Dan come on in" Vanessa greeted him.

"Hi Vanessa where is Nate?" Dan asked

"He is in the bathroom. He'll be right out" Vanessa answered "So how was the appointment with the doctor?"

"Oh Vanessa it was wonderful. I saw my babies and I heard their heartbeat" Dan said

"Babies? Their?" Vanessa and Nate asked shocked

"Yea" Dan answered proudly "We are having twins"

"Oh congratulations man" Nate said

"Thanks Nate" Dan replied

"Yea congrats Dan" Vanessa said Hugging Dan

"Thanks V." Dan said as he hugged her back but before they could ask any more questions Dan's phone rang. "Hey beautiful"

_Serena chuckled: "Hi hon. Are you at Nate's"_

_Dan: "Yes why? What's wrong? Are you ok? Are the Babies ok?"_

_Serena: "Dan calm down. We are fine"_

_Dan: "What's wrong then? You sound frantic."_

_Serena: "Blair is in labour. We are bringing her to the hospital right now. Can you meet us there?"_

_Dan: "Of course I'll just tell Nate and Vanessa and we'll meet you there"_

_Serena: "Ok love you. Bye"_

_Dan: "Love you too bye hon."_

"Dan what's wrong?" Vanessa asked as soon as he hung up the phone. "Is Serena and the babies ok?"

"Yes they are fine" Dan answered "But Blair went into labour and they are taking her to the hospital"

"Oh my gosh isn't she early? I hope everything is ok" Vanessa said as she went to grab her coat.

* * *

**At the Hospital**

"So you didn't get to finish telling me how the appointment WEEEEEENNNNNNTTTTTT!" Blair said as another contraction ripped through her body.

"Oh right I kinda forgot I was telling you about that. Well we saw the babies and heard their heartbeats" Serena said looking at Blair to see if she had caught her 'mistake'

"Wait…you mean there are more than one little Humphreys in there?" Blair asked shocked

"Yes we are having twins Blair." Serena said smiling.

"Oh my Gosh S congrats" Blair said as she hugged Serena.

"Ok Mrs Bass I'm going to take a look to see how far we are. Ok?" Dr Richard said walking into the room.

"Sure go ahead the faster we get this over with and I get to see my beautiful baby the better" Blair said just before another contraction ripped through her body.

"Ok Mrs Bass you are about 10cm dilated" Dr Richard said after she had finished examining Blair. "I'm just going to get someone to take you up to delivery. Dr Montgomery will be meeting you up there because she had to check on another patient"

"Ok see you after B with my beautiful god baby" Serena said after she hugged Blair.

* * *

"Hey honey. How is Blair" Dan asked as he saw Serena walking into to waiting area

"Screaming at everyone. They just took her into delivery. Poor Chuck looked as though he was going to faint" Serena replied laughing. "Blair started screaming so loud when her contractions started to come 30seconds apart."

* * *

"We've been waiting for over 2 hours why is it taking so long?" Serena asked impatiently

"I'm sure everything is ok and Chuck will be out to see us soon" Dan said trying to comfort her. Before Serena could say anything again Chuck came out with a Huge Smile on his face.

"It's a beautiful baby girl weighing only 6lbs 4ounces. Come on in Blair has her" Chuck said proudly

"Congratulations Chuck" They all said in unison

"Ok everyone I would like to introduce you to Abi-Gayle Serena Eleanor Bass" Blair said as they walked into the room.

"Oh my gosh Blair she is absolutely beautiful" Serena said staring at the baby. "Hello Abi-Gayle, I'm Aunty Serena your Godmother"

"She has your eyes Chuck" Vanessa said looking at the baby and Nate, Serena and Dan had to agree.

"But she is definitely a mini Blair" Serena said and they all agreed.

* * *

**There you have it people the long awaited chapter 6. I hope to see your many reviews. I will try to get chapter 7 up as soon as I can.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**This chapter is basically a filler chapter. It contains some wedding info a little of Blair and Abi-Gayle and the twins. This takes place 2 weeks after chapter 6.**

* * *

Serena woke up to the sun shining brightly in on her. She turned over to find Dan was not in the bed with her, so she slowly got up out of bed and put on her robe to go find Dan. As she made her way down the stairs the smell of chocolate chip pancakes, bacon and eggs consumed her. She walked into the kitchen to find Dan by the stove flipping a pancake with nothing but his boxer shorts and an apron on.

"Morning gorgeous." Dan smiled at her as she walked up to him. "You should have stayed in bed, I was planning on bringing breakfast to you" He said as he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Well we were hungry and I thought you went out." She said as she kissed him and stole a piece of bacon.

"Ok breakfast will be ready in about 5 minutes. In the mean time you can have these" Dan said as he place a bowl of grapes in front of her.

"Ok" She said and took the bowl of grapes and started eating. "You know if you continue treating me like this when I'm pregnant I will probably want to be pregnant all the time" She said laughing when she saw the look on his face.

"Only if they aren't always going to be twins" he said laughing.

* * *

"Did you remember to call Brooke and tell her that we are having twins so she can modify the dress again?" Dan asked as he walked into the bathroom where Serena was taking a bath to get ready for their appointment.

"No I forgot" Serena said giggling.

"Well you better call her or else your dress won't fit on our wedding day"

"I will. As a matter of fact hand me my phone please" She asked. Dan went and got her phone and brought it back to her.

"Hey B. Baker" She said when Brooke answered the phone. "I've got some news to give you but I'm not sure you are going to like it"

"What kind of news?" Brooke asked as she placed a sleeping Savannah back into her crib

"Well it's about my wedding dress" She said waiting for Brooke's outburst

"What about your dress. I'm not finished with it yet" Brooke said as she waited for what Serena had to tell her.

"Ahm…Well I'm having twins so the dress is going to have to be a bit bigger"

Brooke sighed "Serena I swear if after this you call me again to tell me the dress has to be bigger I will fly to New York and I will hurt you" she said laughing

Serena laughed "Well I don't think you will have to worry about that. Look on the bright side you still have over a month left to finish the dress"

"True but it has to be perfect. Serena Van der Woodson cannot get married in just any dress. It has to be perfect. But in order for me to do that you have to not eat like a pig whether or not you are eating for three." Brooke said

"Ok B. Baker I'm not making any promises but I'll try" Serena said laughing

"Oh my Gosh I forgot to congratulate you. Congrats S please tell that fiancé of yours that he better not fat you up or I'll kill him" Brooke said amidst her laughing

"Ok I sure will. Thanks Brooke. Oh say hi to that beautiful girl of yours and Julian" Serena said before she ended the call.

* * *

**At the doctor's office**

Serena and Dan sat flipping through magazines while they waited for her name to call.

"Serena Van Der Woodson?" A nurse came out and called "the doctor will see you now. Right this way" She said as she led them down a corridor to an exam room. She then told her to lay on the table and that Dr Montgomery would be in to see her in a moment.

"Good morning Miss Van Der Woodson and Mr Humphrey. Let's see how your babies are doing shall we?" Dr Montgomery said as she entered the exam room. "Are we excited to see our babies today" She asked as she placed gel on Serena's bump.

"Yes we are. We are very excited" Serena said taking hold of Dan's hand

"Ok good. Let's get started then" Dr Montgomery said.

"Well everything looks good. Booth babies' hearts are beating strongly and they are both developing well and they are active. Everything is right on schedule."

"They are?" Serena asked

"Yes they are. Oh I didn't give you a due date at your last appointment so it seems they should be here August 17th but being as it is twins there is a strong possibility that they will arrive two to three weeks early which means they could arrive anytime from the 27th July to 17th August."

"I assure you Dr Montgomery no one will be leaving this womb before the 17th August" Serena said rubbing her belly lovingly.

"We will see how you'll feel about that in a couple of months" Dr Montgomery said smiling "However in order for that to happen you will have to give up sex, spicy foods, and no excessive walking during the third trimester."

"I can do that" Serena said and Dan just laughed

"Ok see you in two weeks Serena" Dr Montgomery said and exited the room.

* * *

"I'm going to go see Blair and Abi" Serena said and she gave Dan a kiss and entered the cab. Dan entered with her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Chuck." Dan said as he closed the door and gave the driver the address.

"What you going to see Chuck about?" Serena asked as she leaned her head on his shoulder

"It is a surprise. You will find out when the time is right and I'm ready to tell you" Dan said and kissed her on her forehead.

"Ok then"

The taxi came to a stop at the Bass Industries Office building and Dan exited the taxi. Serena sat back in the car and gave the driver the address to the Bass apartment.

* * *

Serena walked into the lavish Upper East Side penthouse which belonged to Chuck and Blair, to find Blair sitting on the couch with Abi. She was dressed in only her robe, her hair was all messed up and she looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Hey B. Are you ok? You look like you haven't had much sleep"

"Because I haven't gotten any sleep. She refuses to let me sleep" Blair said and handed Abi to Serena.

"Hi Abi. Why won't you allow mommy to get some sleep?" Serena said as she took the baby from Blair. "How about I take her to the park or something and allow you to get some sleep?"

"You would do that?" Blair asked

"Yea of course I will. You just go take a long bath and then get some sleep. We'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Ok thanks S you are the best" Blair said as she hugged Serena

"You are welcome B now go." Serena said as she pushed her towards the stairs.

While Blair was taking her bath Serena packed a bag for Abi changed her clothes said goodbye to Blair and then they headed out to the elevator.

* * *

Serena strolled down the streets of New York pushing sleeping Abi-Gale in her stroller towards central park. Before she got to the park Abi woke up, she looked around a bit as her eyes adjusted to being awake. As soon as Serena got to central park Abi started to cry. Serena hurriedly found a bench and parked the stroller before she took out the screaming baby. After failed attempts at trying to quiet her down Serena found her bottle and gave it to her. Serena sighed when Abi began to suck hungrily on the bottle.

When Abi finished the bottle Serena placed a kiss to her forehead before placing her on her shoulder and burping her. After burping her Serena placed a blanket on the ground then laid on it and played with her until she started to get sleepy. When she fell asleep Serena got up, places her in the stroller and decided it was perfect time to go shopping.

While walking down the streets Serena saw a children's store and decided to enter. When she entered she was at a loss for words. The clothes were just so small and cute. She started walking through the aisles and picking up stuff when a store clerk came up to her.

"Good afternoon miss, how can I help you today?" The slender girl asked

"Well sure you can." Serena smiled and handed the clothes she had already taken up to the girl "you can hold these for me"

"Sure no problem miss" The girl said with a fake smile plastered on her face. "Anything else I can do for you miss?"

"Yes come with me" Serena said as she walked to another section in the store. "Oh my gosh isn't this just cute" She said as she held up the most adorable little dress.

"Yes miss very cute" The girl replied.

After about an hour in the store Serena finally decided she should leave so she cashed what she had and left. She spent a couple more hours shopping. When she finally got tired she called a cab which took her back to the Bass's.

* * *

When Serena got home later that night she was exhausted, but she could not help but show Dan all the things she bought.

"Serena?"

"Yes?"

"Do you realise there are like a million girl things in here, a few unisex stuff and like 6 boy stuff? You do realise that we don't know if we are having boys or girls or both a boy and a girl?" Dan asked with and amused look on his face.

"Yes I do realise that, but the boy stuff weren't as cute as the girls' so I kind of went crazy on the girly stuff but those were the only boy stuff I like and I bought the unisex stuff for if there's a boy." She said with a frustrated look on her face. "They don't make a lot of really, really cute boy stuff. Plus I think they are both girls"

Dan just smiled and said "If you say so. But you just need to go to more stores that's all. I'm sure you'll find more cute stuff. Anyway, you look exhausted so let's get you to bed."

"Ok"

* * *

**I know this chapter was no good but I promise to make it up to you guys in the next chapter. Review please and let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter people but I had tests and assignments and then exams so no time to write along with lack of inspiration which therefore caused writer's block. So I'm skipping ahead again. This is two month after the last chapter which means the wedding is two weeks away.**

* * *

Serena awoke to an empty bed she looked on the night stand on Dan's side of the room and found a note

_Morning beautiful and babies breakfast is in the microwave I had to go get some things sorted out early this morning. I will however need you bathed dressed and ready by 12noon. Love Dan_

What on earth is he up to this time Serena thought to herself before she got up and went downstairs to get her breakfast. After breakfast she watched some morning television and then went upstairs and took a long bath. After which she went back downstairs to get something to snack on and watch some more television until Dan came home.

* * *

Dan came back an hour after Serena had her bath.

"Hey babe. Are you ready to leave?"

"Dan. Where are we going? I don't know what to wear."

"You look beautiful in anything you wear honey." Dan said walking into the living room where Serena was.

"Yes Daniel bUT I DON'T KNOW WHERE WE ARE GOING and if this is appropriate for that place. Sometimes I swear you can be so stupid."

"Ok I'm just going to take that as the hormones talking and not you. The dress you have on is fine"

"Are you sure?" Serena asked pulling on her dress.

"Yes I'm sure. We are just going to lunch."

"Ok if you say so Dan."

Serena went to get her bag and shoes and then she left with Dan to the undisclosed location.

* * *

**In the car**

"So aren't you going to tell me where we are going? You know I hate surprises"

"You know you don't hate surprises, and no I'm not telling you where we are going. Just sit back and relax" Dan said gently pushing her back against the seat.

After a few minutes the car came to a stop outside a condominium on the Upper East Side and Dan and Serena stepped out.

"Dan what are we doing here?"

"Will you just quit asking? You will find out in due time." Dan said taking her by the hand and leading her into the building.

"Ok I want you to put this blind fold on and I will tell you when you can take them off" Dan said handing Serena the blind fold.

"Why do I need to be blind folded? Where are we going?" Serena asked

"Quit asking I'm not going to tell you." Dan said kissing her on the cheek and putting the blind fold on her.

* * *

The elevator stopped and Dan took Serena by the hand and led her out. He then led her into a room. "You may take you blind fold off now sweetheart."

"Finally" Serena said as she took it off. "Wow this place is beautiful and big. What is it?"

"Well, it's our new home." Dan said with a huge smile on his face

"What? Are you serious?" Serena asked stunned

"Yes I'm very serious. It's one story but has 6 bedrooms, 6 full bathrooms, 3 powder rooms, guest suite, media room, library, living, dinning, chef style kitchen…" Dan rambled on

"Ok I get it how about you just show me around?" Serena said cutting him off

"Ok that sounds more like it."

"So…Do you like it?" Dan asked after the tour.

"Actually no I don't" Serena said and Dan looked very disappointed "I LOVE IT!" She screamed

"You do?" Dan asked

"Yes it's beautiful." She said and Dan lifts her up and spins her around. "Dan"

"Yes babe?"

"Can we go to lunch now?" Serena asked rubbing her stomach

"Sure hon." Dan said chuckling. "Twins are hungry?"

"Yes very" She laughed and they walked to the elevator.

* * *

After lunch Dan took Serena home to rest. When she woke up later that day she called Blair to see if she would be home.

_Serena: Hey B you home?_

_Blair: Yea it's just me and Abi though. Chuck is at the office._

_Serena: Ok I'm coming over for dinner, and I have something to tell you._

_Blair: Ok. I'll see you soon then?_

_Serena: Yea I'll be there in about half an hour._

_Blair: Ok later then._

_Serena: Later B._

* * *

Half an hour after the phone call Serena arrived at the Bass apartment.

"Hey B. Hi Abi. Hello Dorota." Serena called as she entered the living room where Blair, Abi and Dorota were.

"Hey S"

"Hello miss Serena" Dorota said before leaving the room

"So what do you want to tell me S?" Blair asked as she placed Abi in her swing.

"I'm moving to the UES" Serena said

"What do you mean you are moving to the UES?" Blair asked shocked

"Dan bought a 7 bedroom apartment in the Stanhope building" Serena said ecstatic

"What? Cabbage patch has great taste. I guess his book sales are going well then?"

"Yes they will be putting out the second printing next week. But the apartment is absolutely beautiful Blair" Serena said dreamily

"But wait did you say 7 bedrooms?" Blair asked

"Yes it's actually 6 bedrooms and a guest suite." Serena said

"Why in heavens do you need 6 bedrooms? How many kids do you two plan on having?" Blair asked

"We don't know but we want more after these two are born. I was thinking maybe 4 and Dan wants as many as I will have."

"You two are unbelievable. Congratulations by the way. I'm really happy for you. When are you going to move in though?"

"Thanks B. We were thinking on waiting until the wedding to move in."

"Miss Blair, Miss Serena dinner is ready now" Dorota said as she peeked in from the kitchen.

"Ok thank you Dorota" Both Serena and Blair replied in unison.

* * *

After dinner Dorota gave Serena some food to bring for Dan and then she left. When she got home Dan was lying in bed watching television.

"Oh! Hey babe. I didn't hear you come in. What did Blair think when you told her about the apartment?" Dan asked as he got up and placed a kiss on her lips.

"She thought you did good babe." Serena said returning the kiss. "But Dan, why did you buy something on the UES? Why not something in Brooklyn?"

"Because As much as I hate UES and the majority of the people who live there, Blair lives there and Abi lives there and I know how it is important to you that our kids and Blair's grow up together. So what better way to do that then to move close to them?" He said as he gently pulled her unto the bed and began to remove her shoes

"Oh baby, that is sweet of you. But what about you not wanting our kids to grow up like and Upper East Sider?" Serena asked

"It doesn't matter where we live, just as long as we raise them in the right way then they won't behave like UE siders." Dan said as he rubbed her feet.

"Ok if you are sure" Serena said kissing him again this time Dan deepened the kiss and before they knew it they had lost all rationality and had forgotten about their no sex until after the wedding rule and were ripping each other's clothes off.

* * *

Dan woke the next morning and looked over on Serena who was still fast asleep. She looked so peaceful he didn't want to wake her but they had an appointment with Dr Montgomery 10:30 that morning and it was now 8:15. If they wanted to be on time he was going to have to wake her. He decided however that he was going to allow her to sleep while he made breakfast then come and wake her when he was finished and they could have breakfast in bed.

After he finished breakfast he placed it on a tray along with a glass of milk for Serena and OJ for himself and brought it up to their bedroom. When he got there Serena was still asleep so he place the tray on the ground then tried to wake her.

"Serena sweetheart wake up" Dan said as he gently shook her

"hmmm….what?" She said as she tried to open her eyes.

"Wake up hun" Dan said once more.

"What time is it?" She asked as she finally turned to face him and open her eyes. "What is that wonderful smell?"

"Its 8:47 and that my dear would be our breakfast" Dan said as he placed a tender kiss to her lips.

"Oh ok I'm up" she said as she sat up in the bed.

Dan and Serena enjoyed their breakfast then they showered together and got ready for their doctor's appointment.

"Serena aren't you ready yet it is 10 o'clock we need to get going now if we want to be there on time" Dan called from the door.

"I'm coming I'm coming just let me get my coat" She said as she emerged from the bathroom. "You do know I have two persons growing inside me? One of which has taken my bladder for a pillow or a seat I don't know which so I have to pee like every 15 minutes"

"Ok ok. Well can we go now?"

"Yes we can go now."

* * *

"So how are we doing this morning?" Dr Montgomery asked as she walked into the exam room.

"We are doing well but I think one of the babies is resting on my bladder" Serena said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Ok that's good to know well not the part about your bladder" Dr Montgomery said. "Ok how about we take a look at what is going on in there now shall we? You know the usual lift up your top and the gel is going to be a little cold." The minute she placed the transducer on Serena's stomach two rapid heartbeats could be heard.

"Wow those are fast. Is that normal?" Dan asked keeping his eyes glued to the screen.

"Yes its normal." Dr Montgomery answered. "Would you like to know the sex of your babies?"

Dan and Serena looked at each other the minute Dr Montgomery asked the question. "You can tell?" Serena asked.

"Yes I can tell. So would you like to know the sex?"

Serena once again looked at Dan who nodded his head "Yes we would like to know"

"Ok" Dr Montgomery then began to move the transducer around so she could see the sex of each baby. "Well baby no. 1 is a girl and baby no. 2 is a…boy one of each."

"A girl and a boy? But I was so sure they were both girls." Serena said sadly. "So much for mother's intuition."

"Well it's a good thing we found out then because I would not want to have my son in girly stuff." Dan said trying to get Serena to cheer up and it worked.

"Yes it's a good thing." Serena said laughing

"Well now that that's out of the way I can see that both babies are developing just as they should. But are you still having morning sickness?" Dr Montgomery asked

"Well no. I just get a little nauseous sometimes but no puking." Serena replied

"That's good. How about prenatal vitamins? You have enough of those and are you remembering to take them?" Dr Montgomery asked again

"Yes I am remembering to take them and no I am almost out." Serena replied

"You won't have to worry about whether or not Serena takes her vitamins because she takes those things as if they are the only things keeping her alive" Dan said chuckling

"That is excellent. That is it then here is a prescription for your prenatal vitamins and the pictures of the twins. Remember to stop by Monica and make an appointment for the next two weeks." Dr Montgomery said before she left.

"Ok by see you in two weeks" Serena said as she too the stuff from the doctor.

* * *

"So it's after 11 would you like to go get something to eat now or shopping?" Dan asked Serena as they exited the doctor's office.

"Surprisingly the twins aren't hungry yet so let's take advantage of it and get some shopping done first" Serena replied

"Ok what do you want to do first then furniture, clothes or paint?" Dan asked

"Let's start with the paint then furniture and then finish off with the clothes" Serena said as she began to get excited about their day of shopping.

When they arrived at the department store they were greeted by a friendly looking customer service representative. "Good day to you both. My name is Jack and how may I help you today?"

"We are buying paint for a child's nursery" Dan said as he shook hands with Jack.

"Ok I will just go and get the colour wheel and sample books. Just give me a minute" Jack said and then left

"Ok so what colours were you thinking?" Dan as Jack left

"Well I was thinking of pink and green if they were both girls and blue and green if they were both boys but now I don't know what colour/colours to use." Serena replied with a confused look on her face.

"How about if we used all three colours" Dan asked

Serena contemplated what Dan had said for a moment, and then said "I don't know I can't think of a theme that I could go with using that."

"How about…a rainforest type theme?" Dan asked

"How would you incorporate the pink and blue? Rainforest themed stuff doesn't normally have pink and blue. It's normally one or the other. Don't get me wrong I like the theme. I like it a lot." Serena said

"Then why won't you use it?" Dan asked her.

"Because I wanted the girl to have pink bedding for the crib and stuff and the boy blue and I can't do that with the rainforest theme." Serena said

"We can still do that." Dan said

"How? It will clash with the theme." Serena said getting frustrated

"We could custom make the crib bedding and whatever else you want if we don't find stuff that won't clash" Dan said

"You would do that for me?" Serena asked tearing up

"Yes of course I would. I would do anything for you. Why are you crying?" Dan replied as Serena's crying intensified.

"I…don't…know. It's these damn hormones" she said wiping her eyes. Dan pulled her towards him in a tight hug. Just then Jack came back

"I'm sorry I took so long. I had to wait on another couple who was using the sample book" Jack said as Dan got Serena finally settled

"That's ok we were trying to decide on colours anyway." Dan said

"Ok well here is the colour wheel. I'll give you some time to think about the shade you want" Jack said and handing them the colours wheel

"Wait don't leave." Serena said to Jack. Jack returned and Serena told him the colors she wanted

"Ok Miss I'll get right on it. In the meantime just take a look at the carpet samples in the book and when I return you can let me know what you have decided." Jack said handing Dan the sample book and taking the colour wheel from Serena.

Dan and Serena completed their orders, paid and collected their stuff before leaving for lunch.

After lunch they went to Babies R Us to get the furniture all of which they had delivered to the new apartment. By the end of the furniture shopping Serena had become exhausted and no longer wanted to continue with their shopping spree. Dan then brought her home and Serena immediately went to take a nap and Dan quickly followed suite.

* * *

**Well there you have it folks…the long awaited chapter 8. I have already started chapter 9 and school is over for me so hopefully it will be up very soon. Chapter 9 will be about 2 days before the wedding. Please remember to tell me what you think. I thrive off your reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Ok people so this chapter is 2 days before the wedding and there is moving in and parties. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"So…two more days till the big day huh?" Nate asked Dan while they were taking some boxes into the new apartment.

"Yea! Two more days. I can't believe it but I am so excited."

"Oh I bet you are, especially because tomorrow is the bachelor party" Nate replied winking at Dan

"No I'm excited because my wedding is two days away. You on the other hand are the one who is glad the bachelor party is tomorrow" Dan said laughing

"You know me all too well" Nate replied smirking

"Just remember your girlfriend just happens to be my best friend" Dan said seriously

"You know I'm just kidding man. I love Vanessa and I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our relationship"

"You better not" Dan said as they brought another set of boxes into the apartment. "Serena what are you doing?"

"Unpacking some stuff. I can't expect you guys to be doing all the work" Serena replied

"Of course you can. You are pregnant. Now go and sit down and let us do what we are doing, just tell us what to put where that will give you something to do." Dan said taking the box Serena had in her hand.

* * *

Serena and Dan stood in the arrival section of JFK airport waiting on Brooke, Julian and baby Savannah to arrive. They will be staying with them until the day before the wedding when Dan and Julian will be staying at Brooke's New York apartment.

"There they are!" Serena squealed excitedly "Brooke! Over here" She called and ran, well more like waddled as quickly as she could to them.

"Omg S look at you. You look great" Brooke squealed and pulled her into a hug. Julian walked up slowly behind Brooke and waited as the two long-time friends greet each other. "Oh S I'll like you to meet my husband Julian and my daughter Savannah"

"Hi" Julian said shaking Serena's hand

"Hi" Serena replied, shaking his hand as well. "And hello Savannah" She said as she tried to shake the little girl's hand but she hid behind Julian's leg.

"She tends to be shy when she just wakes up" Brooke said taking her up. "Savannah this is your aunty Serena. She is getting married soon and you are going to be the flowergirl in her wedding remember?" Brooke asked the little girl. "So say hi sweetheart"

"Hi aunty Seena" The little girl said shyly as she lifted her head from off Brooke's shoulder.

"Hello Savannah" Serena said as Dan finally appeared behind her. "Brooke, Julian I'll like to introduce you to my fiancé Dan. Dan this is Brooke and Julian Baker and this little beauty right here is their daughter Savannah"

"Hello. It's very nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you" Dan said shaking their hand

"Same here" Brooke replied

"Ok how about we go get you luggage and head to the apartment" Dan said taking Brooke's carry on

* * *

"So Serena have you guys thought of names yet?" Brooke asked walking into living room where Serena was watching a movie.

"No but I know I want both of their names to start with the same letter."

"Well that's a start."

"Yeah. We were actually supposed to go through some names today" Serena said placing her hands on her stomach lovingly.

"Well what are the names you were thinking about?" Brooke asked her

"Well I wasn't really thinking about any names I was waiting until Dan came with came back with the baby name book"

"So you weren't thinking of any names whatsoever?" Brooke asked

"Well yea but none with the same letters. I thought of girls names because I was so sure that they were both girls"

"Ok so what are those names?"

"Leah & Hannah, Nariah & Aria and Jade and Jada"

"Wow I like those but only Jade and Jada start with the same letter"

"Yea. The thing is because they are from different sex I want their names to start with the same letter, but is they are same sex I just wanted it to have similar sound"

"Oh. That's cute then. But I have one for you."

"Yea? What is it?"

"Jade and Jayden." Brooke replied

"Those aren't bad actually. Thanks Brooke"

"So…enough about baby names. Are you excited about your bachelorette party tonight?" Brooke asked as she was beginning to get excited.

"Yea I actually am. But I've got to warn you I don't think there will be any alcohol" Serena said

"Why not?" Brooke asked

"Well seeing as the bride is pregnant and cannot consume alcohol" Serena said pointing at her stomach

"Yea I know that but what happen to the bridesmaids?"

"Well my maid of honour is breast feeding so she's out too and well she insisted that there be no alcohol. Something about it not being fair to me that everyone else will be drinking and I can't."

"Oh. I see her point" Brooke said

"Really I think she just didn't want anyone drinking around her when she can't because I don't have a problem with it" Serena says

"What time are we leaving to go to Blair's?" Brooke asked looking at her watch

"Ah…around 4:30. Why you ask?"

"I just wanted to know if I would have enough time to get Savannah ready after her nap" Brooke replied

"Oh ok. What time do you think she'll wake up?"

"Oh any minute now" Brooke replied and with that they heard the distressed cries of the 18 month old. "Just as I thought. I'm gonna go get her, there is a bottle in the fridge could you put it in the warmer for me please"

"Ok no problem" Serena replied pulling herself from the couch and walking into the kitchen to do as Brooke had asked of her.

* * *

"So Dan, Brooke tells me you are a writer." Julian said as he and Dan walked into Brooke's New York apartment where they were supposed to pick up some stuff.

"Yes I am but in September I will be teaching part time at St. Judes as a substitute literature teacher. I haven't told Serena yet though cause I just got the job." Dan replied following Julian into a room.

"Well congratulations" Julian said shaking Dan's hand

"Thank you Julian" Dan replied returning the hand shake. "Well is this everything?" Dan asked pointing to the bags Julian had placed at the door.

"Just about. I just have to grab one more bag from the bedroom and we can leave"

* * *

"Blair We are here" Serena shouted as she walked into the lavish penthouse apartment

"SHHHHHHHH. Abi-Gayle is sleeping and if you wake her we are never leaving here" Blair said coming down the stairs.

"Sorry. Blair I would like you to meet Brooke Davis-Baker and her daughter Savannah"

"It's very nice to meet you Brooke. Hello Savannah" Blair said shaking Brooke's hand

"It's very nice to meet you too Blair" Brooke replied returning the gesture.

"So Vanessa and Jenny aren't here yet" Serena asked taking a seat on the couch

"No Vanessa called to say she is on her way and Jenny will be a little behind her" Blair said Joining Serena on the couch. "You can have a seat beside me If you like Brooke" Blair told her seeing as she was still standing with the baby in her hand.

"Thank you Blair" Brooke replied. "Oh and thank you for allowing Savannah to stay here while we are at the spa, but are you sure it won't be a problem?"

"You are welcome and no it's absolutely no problem. Dorota's 6 year old daughter will be here to keep her company." Blair replied

"Well thank you again. I really appreciate it" Brooke said

"As I said before it's no problem" Blair answered.

"Is anyone here?" Vanessa asked entering the living room

They greeted Vanessa and Serena introduced her to Brooke and Savannah and by the time they had finished greeting each other in walked Jenny.

"Ok bye Savie be a very good girl for mommy and don't give Dorota any trouble ok?" Brooke said hugging Savannah good bye

"Otay mommy. Savie be good for Drota" Savannah said hugging her mom bye.

"Does she always refer to herself in the third person like that" Serena asked Brooke as they entered the elevator.

"No just when she is sad. I hate when she does it though" Brooke answered

"Why do you hate it?" Vanessa asked

"Because of the incredible asshole I knew. He always referred to himself in third person" Brooke Replied

"Chris Keller right?" Serena asked as the exited the elevator.

"Yea" Brooke replied

"Don't worry she'll probably grow out of it" Blair replied

"I hope so. I really do" Brooke said

When they got outside the limousine was already there waiting for them. When the driver saw them exited the building he hurriedly opened the door for them and then closed it after the very last person had gotten in.

"To Eliza's Day Spa Alfred" Blair said

"Ok Mrs Bass" Alfred replied and drove off.

* * *

"Hello and welcome to Eliza's Day Spa my name is Emily how may I be of service to you beautiful ladies this afternoon" The lady of the desk greeted them as they walked into the spa.

"Hi Emily my name is Blair Bass I called in about the bachelor party" Blair replied

Emily searched the computer to find Blair's information. "Oh right Miss Bass. I'll go get an attendant to show you ladies where to go". With that she left and came back with an attendant. "This is Sofia and she'll show you to the locker room now."

"Right this way ladies" Sofia said leading the way

"Wow the service here is really good" Brooke whispered to Serena

"Yea we came here for Blair's bachelor party too. They specialize in stuff like this. Actually they are one of the few spas that do this kind of stuff." Serena answered

"Wow that's great." Brooke replied.

"Ok ladies I'll leave you to change and then take you to get your massages followed by the steam room and finally with your manicures and pedicures." Sofia said leaving the locker room.

When they walked out of the locker room there were Sofia and a waitress standing there waiting on them. They handed them each a glass of champagne and Serena a glass of sparkling cider. They then led them into the suite for their massages.

* * *

"So Dan in a couple of days you will no longer be a free man. How do you feel?" Nate asked as they walked into the upper east side bar.

"I haven't been a free man for a very long time now" Dan replied

"That's the right answer man" Julian said patting Dan on the back.

"So Chuck how has fatherhood been treating you" Dan said changing the subject.

"Its life changing, man. She is beautiful she looks more and more like Blair every day she's even bossy like her already. But I gotta tell you man, she never sleeps when you want to and cries none stop sometimes" Chuck said beaming as he spoke about his little princess.

"I don't know how we will be able to handle two at the same time" Dan said looking a little worried.

"That's what nannies are for dude" Nate replied as their drinks arrived.

"Oh hell no" Dan scrunched up his face at the thought of someone raising his kids other than himself and Serena. "Plus Serena would freak if I even dared to suggest such a thing"

"But why would she react like that toward the thought she was raised by nannies?" Nate asked

"That is the reason. The fact that she was raised by nannies and the way she felt about the fact that her mother wasn't the one who raised her. She doesn't want our children to think we don't care about them enough to take care of them ourselves" Dan answered

"That's the same thing with Blair" Chuck said

"Brooke too" Julian joined in

"Well I understand that" Nate replied

"What about names have you guys given them names yet?" Julian asked

"Well we haven't discussed any but I bought a baby name book and gave it to Serena today. She said she was going to go through it and find ones she liked and then we would decide from the ones she likes" He replied

"But haven't you thought of any you like?" Julian asked

"Well not really. There are a few that I think are ok. But I'll just choose from the ones Serena picks" Dan answered

"Well what are they man?" Nate asked

"Ok there is Brianna and Emily for the girl and Carson and Jameson for the boy" Dan replied

"Those aren't bad dude" Nate said and Julian and even Chuck nodded in agreement. "Now all you have to do is suggest them to Serena and see if she likes any of them"

"Yea ok I will do that" Dan replied and took a swig of his drink.

* * *

The girls had just finished their mani/pedi's and were now in the locker room changing to leave.

"Where are we going next Blair?" Serena asked as she put on her slippers.

"Well Dorota should be ready for us by now." Blair answered

"Why? What will we be doing that would need time for Dorota to set up" Serena asked.

Vanessa, Brooke and Jenny snickered and tried to hide it but to no avail as Serena saw them anyway. "What's so funny Vanessa?" Serena asked but got no answer only more snickering. "Brooke?" Still, no answer. "Jenny…?" But again Serena got nothing but snickering.

"If we tell you it will ruin the surprise" Brooke finally answered

"Fine. But if I don't like it I'm leaving" Serena said and with that they all went outside to wait on the limo to pick them up and take them back to the penthouse.

* * *

Serena stepped out of the elevator dreading what she was going to see once she enters the apartment. But before she could step any further she felt a hand cover her eyes and then a scarf being tied over her eyes. "What the hell are you guys up to?" She asked

"Just relax and follow my voice" Blair said gently guiding her into the living room and over to a sofa.

"Now sit and we'll take the blind fold off" Brooke said and Serena complied.

They removed the blind fold and Serena gasped in shock when she saw the beautifully decorated room and filled with balloons and streamers. Just then a waitress walked in "Sparkling cider" She asked Serena who took one. By this time tears filled her eyes and were threatening to fall.

"Oh my gosh guys you did all this for me?" Serena asked

"Of course we did" Jenny replied

"It was all Brooke's idea" Blair said

"But how…She came today? When did you have time to plan all this?" Serena asked tearing up.

"Well we were in contact for the wedding stuff and I couldn't decide what to do after the spa day so Brooke suggested we do this and I liked the idea" Blair replied

"Oh this is so nice of you guys to go through all this trouble for me" Serena said still tearing up.

"It was no trouble. Really." Both Brooke and Blair replied.

"Any ways enough chit chatting let's eat" Serena said when she saw all the food. "I'm starving"

"We thought you would be" Vanessa said

After the meal it was time to bring out the presents. They all went to take out their gifts.

"This is something old and borrowed to where on your wedding day" Blair said handing Serena the neatly wrapped box. She opened it eagerly to find a pair of white gloves

"I saw how much you liked them and caught on to the hint you gave me so I asked mom and she happily agreed to allow you to borrow them for the day" Blair said getting up to hug Serena who had begun to tear up again

"Oh Blair thank you soo much" She said and hugged her She then showed the contents of the box to the others.

Next was Jenny "Something new". She opened the small box to find a pair of beautiful sterling silver necklace with a S pendant.

"How could you…" but before Serena could complete her sentence Jenny interrupted her "I had a little help from my brother. "Well it's beautiful J thank you" Serena replied and gave her a hug as well.

Then Vanessa handed her a small box "This is something blue from me and Nate". Inside the box Serena found a silver charm bracelet with two charms already on it one a blue baby and a pink baby.

"It's beautiful Vanessa thank you" Serena said hugging her.

"For my gift we will have to wait a minute" Brooke said. Just then Vanessa, Jenny and Blair got up and went into the downstairs guest room. A few minutes later Brooke started playing some music and Blair was the first to walk out.

"Our first model tonight is Mrs Blair Bass she is modelling an original Brooke Baker's designs a very casual halter top floor length summer dress perfect for wearing to the Caribbean." Brooke announced. "Next model is Miss Vanessa Abrams in another Brooke Baker's original an elegant Black dress perfect for a nice diner. Finally we have Miss Jennifer Humphrey modelling custom made lingerie by designer Brooke Baker. This lingerie was made specifically for a pregnant bride to be worn on her wedding night"

"Oh my gosh Brooke these are fantastic I can't believe you guys did this for me. Thank you all so very much." Serena said her tears were flowing like crazy now.

"You better believe we did" Blair said as Brooke hugged Serena. "You are most welcome by the way"

They spent the rest of the night talking until Serena said she was tired Brooke went and got Savannah and they left. When they got home Julian and Dan were already there waiting on them.

"I'm tired so I'm heading up to bed" Serena said and kissed Dan

"Ok sure I'll be up in a sec." Dan replied

"Night Brooke, Julian" Serena said

"Night Serena" Both Brooke and Julian replied

* * *

"So we were supposed to discuss baby names tonight do you still want to?" Dan asked as he entered their en-suit bathroom

"Ok sure why not? So what names were you thinking?" She asked

"Well I kinda like Brianna and Emily for girl and Carson and Jameson for boy" Dan replied

"Well those are nice but I wanted them to have the same initials seeing as they are different sexes. How about Jade and Jaden" Serena said

"I don't know. I want names with meaning" Dan replied

"Ok I agree so how about we look at them tomorrow then?" Serena said

"Yea sure I'm tired any way" Dan said climbing into bed next to Serena. "Goodnight sweetheart"

"Goodnight hun" Serena replied with a yawn.

* * *

**So there you have it people the very long awaited chapter 9. I hope you liked it, I know it's longer than my normal chapter but I had a few things I wanted to happen in this chapter but I never expected it this long. Remember the only way for me to know how you felt about this chapter is for you to press that review button. **

**Next chapter is the wedding. I've already started to write that chapter. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been having some internet problems. Without further ado the chapter we've all been waiting on, well the one I've been waiting on anyway. It's wedding day! Ok so I know April 16, 2015 isn't on a Saturday but I'm going to say it is ok. Enjoy.**

…

**You are cardinally invited to the joining of**

**Mr Daniel Jonas Humphrey and Miss Serena Celia Van Der Woodsen**

**In holy matrimony**

**On**

**Saturday April 16, 2015**

** St. Mary's Cathedral Starting at 2pm.**

**Reception follows at 4pm at the Plaza Hotel Ballroom**

…..

It was 8:30am on Saturday April 16, 2015. Serena woke up with a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. "Come on babies no kicking mommy's kidneys today please" Serena said rubbing her tummy. With that Serena got out of bed and headed into the bathroom. A few minutes later Blair and Brooke burst into the bedroom. "Today's the day S. How are you feeling?"

"Not good." Serena replied as she emerged from the bathroom.

"What do you mean by not good? What's wrong?" Brooke asked beginning to get a little worried

"I'm just nervous that's all and the babies are kicking my kidneys or bladder"

"What do you have to be nervous about? You and cabbage patch have been waiting on this all your lives. This is what you still want right? Because if it's not I'll help you to get away I promise" Blair said as she sat on the bed beside Serena.

"Of course this is what I want. But what if he decides it's just too much for him? What if this is not what he wants anymore? What if…" But before she could continue Blair stopped her.

"Look Dan loves you and for some reason I can't understand you love him too. I know He will never change his mind. He wants to marry you S and he wants to have those babies and many more with you ok?"

"Yea ok" Serena said wiping the tears that had begun to fall.

"Plus if he breaks your heart. I promise you he will wish he was dead." Brooke said lightning up their moods.

"Thanks Brooke" Serena said hugging her. "Thanks Blair" She said as she hugged her as well.

"How about we go see what Dorota made for breakfast." Blair said and led Serena downstairs where Dorota was just finishing the setting of the table and Vanessa and Jenny was already there waiting on them.

"Hey guys. Good morning" Vanessa and Jenny greeted them as they entered the dining area

"We were just about to come find you. Serena you look like you were crying is everything ok?" Jenny asked

"I'm fine. I was just having little wedding jitters that's all. And for some reason your niece and nephew decided today is the day to play kick ball with my kidneys and jump on mommy's bladder" Serena said reassuring her soon to be sister-in-law."

…..

"So Dan today is the big day excited or nervous?" Nate asked

"I am definitely excited. But I have to admit I am a little nervous." Dan said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Nervous? Why?" Nate asked recalling just a couple days ago when Dan said he had no reason to be nervous.

"Well Serena is pregnant with twins and she should be taking it easy she will be spending so many hours on her feet, and I had a dream last night that something is going to happen to them. Could you call Vanessa and find out if they are ok?" Dan replied

"Sure no problem" Nate said as he took out his phone and pressed the speed dial number assigned to Vanessa. "She said Serena is complaining that the babies are playing kick ball with her kidneys and bouncing on her bladder" Nate said as he hung up the phone.

"Thanks man that really helps me out a lot" Dan said.

"No problem man" Nate replied as Chuck entered the kitchen.

…

A few hours later and the guests were beginning to arrive at the church and Dan was greeting everyone at the door. Serena and the bridesmaids just arrived and Dan was ushered inside so they could enter as he was not allowed to see Serena before she walks down the aisle. As soon as they were safely led into the dressing room Dan was allowed back at the entrance to continue greeting the guests.

Meanwhile inside the dressing room…

"Dan was looking very handsome wasn't he" Jenny asked Serena

"Yes, but he always looks handsome" Dan was dressed in a black jacket suit with a white shirt, lime green vest and fuchsia neck tie.

"Ok come Serena I have to do your make up it is already 12:15" Brooke said handing Savannah to Jenny who was the only other person she was willing to go to without a fuss apart from Brooke, Julian, and Serena and for some reason unknown to everyone Chuck. There was a knock on the door right after Brooke handed Savannah to Jenny and Jenny went to see who it was.

"Daddy" Savannah said as Jenny opened the door and stretched her hands out to Julian for him to take her.

"Hi princess how are you" Julian said as she took her and Jenny let him in.

"I fine daddy" Savannah said hugging him. Julian, like the other groomsmen was in a Black suit like Dan's however instead of lime green vest he had fuchsia and lime green bowtie.

"Serena I was asked to deliver this to you" Julian said handing her a small box wrapped in silver wrapping paper and a small envelope attached.

"Thank you Julian" Serena said and went into her bag and took out a box which was a little bigger than the one she had just received wrapped in blue wrapping paper. "Give this to Dan for me please"

"Sure no problem" He said and with that he handed Savannah back took Jenny and left the room.

"Open the gift now Serena" Vanessa said eager to find out what was in the box

"No the letter first" Jenny said

"Ok people calm down" Serena said and then hastily ripped the wrapping off the box. She opened it to find a small jewellery box inside. Inside the box was a pair of earrings matching the necklace Jenny had gotten her.

"Those are beautiful Serena. I gotta say Dan has really good taste" Brooke said when she saw the contents of the jewellery box.

"Yea they really are." Everyone else agreed even Savannah

"Now open the card S" Blair said eagerly.

Serena complied and read the card. "I know you already got your something new but this is actually the other part of the gift Jenny got you. I really hope you love it cause Jenny said you would. Anyway I just wanted to remind you that I love and I can't wait to make you my wife. See you soon. PS. Tell the babies that daddy loves them and they should behave themselves today."

"Awww!" was all that was said after she read the card.

"Ok Serena now sit still so I can finish doing your make up" Brooke said

When Brooke was finished doing Serena's make up Blair started on Serena's hair. "Hold on Blair before you start my hair I need to go to the bathroom"

10-15 minutes later Serena had not emerged from the bathroom so Vanessa went to check on her. "Serena are you ok" When the others heard that they rushed to the bathroom door.

"Serena sweetie you've been in there a long time are you all right" When no answer was heard Blair opened the door to find Serena crouching on the floor clutching unto her bump and looking like she was in a lot of pain. "Oh my gosh S" Brooke said as she and Brooke lifted her off the floor and took her out of the bathroom.

"Do you want me to go get Dan?" Jenny asked worried

"No!" Serena all but screamed "This wedding is going to happen today and I don't want him to see me. Just tell Jason, Nate or Julian to tell him after I have already left so he doesn't think that I'm leaving him"

"Ok I will but call and let me know as soon as you know something so I can tell him ok" Jenny said as they got into the limo.

"Of course we will" Vanessa said closing the door.

…..

**At the hospital**

"Hi my name is Blair Bass and my friend here is Serena Van Der Woodsen and she is pregnant and having some really bad pains" Blair said to the nurse at the desk.

"Ok a doctor will be right with you. How far along is she?" The nurse asked

"about 5 and a half months twins" Blair replied

"Ok just take a seat, fill out this chart and a doctor will be with you in just a sec" the nurse replied

"Thank you" Blair said and they took a seat

A few moments later Blair had finished writing up the chart and handed it back to the nurse. "Thank you the doctor is on his way down he'll be here in a minute"

No time after that a doctor walked up to them. "Serena Van Der Woodsen?"

"That's me" Serena said raising her hand

"Come with me" The doctor said and took her hand and led her down to an exam room.

'_The doctor is with her now' _Blair texted to Jenny

**Back at the church**

Dan came running up to Jenny who still had Savannah in her hand. "Was that the limo driving away? Where is Serena? Oh my gosh she is leaving me"

"Oh calm down Dan. Do you think I would stand there and let Serena leave?" Jenny asked

"No I guess not. But who was in the limo then?" Dan asked

"That would be Serena, Bro…" But before Jenny could finish Dan interrupted her

"If she wasn't leaving me, why is she in the limo that just left here?" Dan asked beginning to get angry at his sister.

"Would you just calm down and let me finish" Jenny asked frustrated and handed the baby to Julian

"Ok continue then" Dan said

"Ok. So she went to use the bathroom but she was in there for almost 15minutes so Vanessa went to check on her but when she called in there she didn't get an answer so Blair came and tried but to no avail also so she tried to open the door and it opened and we found Serena on the floor crying and curled up in pain so they brought her to the hospital."

"What I have to go be with her then and we have to tell everyone that the wedding is postponed" Dan said

"No. this is why she didn't want you to know until after she left. She says the wedding is still on for today and you should just tell them that it will start a little late" Jenny said pushing back her brother who was currently trying to get out the door.

"What but suppose she is losing the babies?" Dan asked

"They said they would let me know as soon as they know something. Just relax Dan they are going to be fine. Just then Jenny got a text on her phone "They said she is with the doctor now"

"Ok" Dan said taking a seat on the bench

**Back at the hospital**

"You're going to be fine" The doctor told Serena as he walked back into the exam room.

"Oh thank God. But are you sure doctor?" Serena asked

"Yes" He replied "Liberal pain brought on by stress is very common. Your test results don't reveal anything abnormal. Here's the term of your pregnancy, your babies' sex and your T-cell count is normal. You just need to take it easy and not stress over anything" He said showing her chart to her.

"That will kind of be hard to do seeing as today is my wedding day" Serena said

"Well in that case congratulations but these pain killers should ease the pain and please just don't overdo it today" The doctor replied

"Thank you Dr Giles" Serena said and then left the exam room where she was greeted by Brooke, Blair and Vanessa who she quickly told the good news

"Well that's good because Jenny says Dan is threatening to call off the wedding and come here" Vanessa said

"Could you lend me your phone so I can call him then?" Serena asked and Blair handed her phone to her. She quickly dialled the very familiar number and Dan picked up after the first ring. Serena quickly told him what the doctor said and after she promised she would not overexert herself he decided he would allow the wedding to precede as planned except for the hour long delay.

…

By the time they got back to the church it was already 2:05 and everyone's makeup and hair either had to be redone or retouched. By 2:50 everyone was ready except for Savannah who needed a diaper change and to put on her dress. By 3:00pm everyone was dressed and ready and the music was cued for the bridesmaids and groomsmen to march up.

Dan and Nate were already standing at the alter waiting. Vanessa was the first to walk down the aisle with Eric who were followed by Jenny and Jason then Brooke and Julian, then Blair and Savannah. Finally the wedding march was cued and Serena and William made their way down the aisle.

"Oh my gosh she looks so beautiful" Dan says the moment Serena appeared at the entrance of the aisle and with that he made his way down to meet her. They met up close to the alter and William kissed Serena before telling Dan "you better take care of her"

"I most definitely will" Dan replied and with that William handed Serena over to him and they made their way to their place at the altar.

"Ok who gives this woman to be married to this man" The priest asked

"I do" William answered.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Today Daniel and Serena proclaim their love to the world with these words Daniel" The priest continued

"Thank you. Serena before I met you I thought my world had everything I needed to be happy but I had nothing else to compare it to. Then on October 8, 2005 you bumped into me and that's when everything changed. I realised from that moment that I couldn't live without you, who was I kidding there was no way I was ever going to have a chance with you, after all I was from Brooklyn and you the UES. But the day you came from boarding school I walked into you in the bar and you dropped your purse causing your cell phone to fall out and when I brought it back to you, you asked me out it was the second happiest day of my life well at the time it was the happiest. From that day I knew I could no longer be happy, not without you. I love everything about you Serena. I love that you are going to make me be a father in a couple of months. I love the way you are able to ignore what everyone says and just do what's in your heart. I love the way you look at me like no one ever has. I love the way you laugh like a four year old and I love the way you love me like no one ever has. I can't imagine spending my life without you and if you say yes to me in a few minutes I won't have to. You look beautiful by the way" Dan said.

"Serena" The priest said turning to her.

"Dan…before I met you my world revolved around four things…me, partying, drinking and sex." Serena said and everyone laughed. "And I liked it that way, but then I met you and you saw through the facade you saw…me. You've thought me to trust, how to let someone in and what it truly means to be loved. I can't possibly describe how much I love you so let me tell you what I love about you. You see the world in a way that no one else does, and you appreciate everything…including me. There is no one in the world like you and if you say yes in a couple of minutes I'll get to spend the rest of my life trying to see the world through your eyes. Appreciating everything…including you. The most unique, wonderful and terribly handsome man I've ever met."

"Serena and Daniel you came here today to exchange these vows…Daniel do you take Serena to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forth, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked

"I do" Dan replied

The priest then turned to Serena "Serena do you take Daniel to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forth, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Serena replied

"The rings please." The priest asked. With that Nate handed them to Dan who then handed them to the priest. "Ok Dan take the ring and place it on the ring finger of Serena's left hand and repeat after me" Dan did as he was told "With this ring I thee wed" Dan repeated it. "Now Serena you do the same. With this ring I thee wed" Serena complied so the priest continued "If anyone shows just cause why this man and this woman should not be joined together in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace" The church remained quiet and Dan breathed a sigh of relief. "Well then in that case…by the power invested in me by God and the state of New York I now pronounce you Husband and wife. You may kiss your bride". Before the priest could finish his statement Dan removed the veil and planted his lips on Serena's in a long, deep and passionate kiss. Everyone erupted in laughter and clapped.

They all then filed out of the church after the bride and groom and the bridal party. Pictures were then taken on the lawns of the church before they head to the plaza for the reception.

…

When they arrived at the hotel all the guest were already there and waiting on them. The DJ was informed of the presence. "Ladies and gentlemen at this time I'd like everyone to direct your attention to the dance floor as I introduce to you for the first time anywhere Mr and Mrs Daniel Humphrey" Everyone cheered and applauded as they entered the ballroom "For their first dance" The DJ announced.

Dan and Serena entered the ballroom and stepped onto the dance floor just as the song begun to play. They rocked slowly breathless by Shayne Ward. When the song ended they kissed and the crowd cheered as they made their way to their table.

"I love you" Dan said staring into Serena's eyes

"I love you too" Serena replied before she pecked him on the lips.

A few minutes later the DJ began to speak again "Once again ladies and gentlemen I would like to direct your attention to the dance floor it's time for the bride and her dad and the groom and his mother to lead us in a dance."

"Are you sure you are ok to do this?" Dan asked Serena "Cause if you are tired I can ask the DJ to wait a few more minutes before he calls the father daughter dance"

"I'm fine. We are fine Dan. I promise" Serena answered and took her father's hand and they made their way to the dance floor.

The song faded and they all made their way to the dance floor. "Alright everyone it's time for the best man to make his way up here and say a few words"

"J. K. Riley once wrote the consequences of our actions are so complicated, so diverse that predicting the future is a very difficult task indeed. J. K. Riley was right, but what most of you don't know is that Dan was able to do it. You see Dan knew from that very first date that very first kiss that Serena would be the one for him. The one he would marry. The one he would spend the rest of his life showing all his love. Congratulations Dan I know you will take very good care of Serena and she you." Nate said then took a sip from his wine as he made his way back to his seat. Everyone applauded and Dan and Serena kissed.

Blair then made her way up to make her Maid of honour speech. "I thought I would borrow a few words from Shakespeare love is not love which alters when it alteration finds when life gets hard, when things change true love remains the same. You know I look at Dan with Serena and I wonder what the hell does she see in him, I mean I get what he sees in her…she's a great person…but what does she really see in him…but then I see the way he looks at her, the way he treats her knowing all that she was and all that she is and yet he still accepted her for her. S if it's one thing I know it's that he loves you and I can assure you Dan she loves you too, your love is unconditional. So here's to Dan and Serena and here's to a love that will not alter"

By the end of the speech Serena was tearing up. A few toasts were given and then Dan made his way up "Excuse me ladies and gentlemen" He says getting everyone's attention "First of all My wife and I would like to thank each and every one of you for coming today to share in this our special day. It really means a lot to us. To show you our gratitude small keepsakes will be handed out to you in a moment. Once again thank you for your presence, love and support, oh and the many gifts. We will see you in two weeks when we return from our honeymoon. Goodnight and enjoy the rest of your night" Once again the place erupted in applauds and cheers.

After Dan said thanks the guests began to come up to them one by one bidding congratulations and saying their goodbyes. "Hey son, I didn't get a chance to say congratulations earlier so here I am telling you now. Congratulations you two, you deserve each other. Have fun on your honeymoon, but not too much now. We don't want anything happening to my gran babies now." Rufus said as he hugged them goodbye.

Next was Allison followed by William, Jenny & Jason, Erik and finally Blair, Abi and Chuck. To all the persons who remained Dan told them bye and then he, Serena, Brooke, Julian and Savannah left in the limo.

…..

**There you have it folks. Now all of the bridal party's clothes and accessories can be found on my profile so feel free to go and take a look, everything is the same except for the waist bodice on the bride's dress and the colour of the Bridesmaids and maid of honour dresses. The bridesmaids' dresses are fuchsia (same as the trim on the flower girl dress) the maid of honour's is lime green. Oh and instead of white and fuchsia for the flowers on the flower girl dress, they are lime green and fuchsia. Now please I know you guys are reading the story cause I see the hits so please I'm begging you guys just 7 reviews. I need them for the inspiration. So I'm only asking for 7. 7 just 7 reviews. Remember constructive criticisms are also taken. I've already started chapter 11 so it will be up soon.**

**AN. I'm not really good with words so for those of you who watch OTH you may recognize the vows were taken from Brooke and Julian's wedding with some tweaking to fit Serena and Dan. The best man and maid of honour speeches were also taken from OTH. The best man's speech was a part of Jamie's speech at Brulian's wedding S08E13 and the maid of honour's speech was taken from Brooke's speech at Nathan/Haley's second wedding reception S03E22.**

**-Cavine**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**The story is slowly coming to a close just 3 more chapters and then the Epilogue I hope you enjoy this chapter it's just filler. It's the going to the honeymoon. It will probably be short.**

…

It was 10:30am Sunday and Dan and Serena were supposed to be leaving at 12 for the airport for a 3pm flight. "Serena sweetie you do know we are only leaving for two weeks right?" Dan asked entering the bedroom where Serena was putting the last item in her suitcase.

"Yes I know that Dan but you can never be too prepared" Serena says rapping her hands around her husband and planting a kiss on his lips.

Dan wrapped his hand around Serena's waist and returned and deepened the kiss. "So wife have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"No husband I don't think you have. So…how much?" Serena replied

"More than all the love in all the planets in all the universes" Dan replied

"Really?" Serena asked and Dan nods his head. "Have I ever told you husband just how much I love you?" She asked still wrapped in each other's arms

"No I don't think you have wife" Dan replied

"More than all the love in all the planets of all the universes" Serena says repeating what Dan had said only minutes before.

"Ok if we keep this up we won't be ready to leave on time." Dan says releasing the hold he had on Serena

"Oh come on Dan it's still early it is only 10:40. Plus we didn't get to have any sex last night because I was so tired and you were so worried about me and the babies" Serena said putting his hands back around her waist and pulling him close.

"That's true but are you sure you are ok, I mean we have a long flight." Dan says concerned

"Yes I'm sure. We are all fine. See?" Serena says placing Dan's hand on the spot where the babies were currently kicking as if they were trying to reassure Dan too.

"Ok" Dan replied after he felt how strong the babies were kicking and then in one motion he swept Serena up and place her on the bed where the made love to each other for the first time as husband and wife.

By 11:55 they were ready and waiting on the limo driver to come help Dan with the bags as Serena wasn't allowed to carry any. Blair had already arrived as she was accompanying them to the airport.

Brooke and Julian were leaving too because Julian was shooting a new movie in a few days so he needed to be there to get things sorted out. So they were going to travel with Dan and Serena to the airport also. The driver came and they were able to catch their flight on time.

**During the flight**

"So do you want to go over baby names now?" Serena asked Dan half an hour through the flight.

"Yea sure, if you want to sweetie" Dan replied

"Ok, so how about we start at A in the book?" Serna asked

"That sounds good should I choose boy or girl names?"

"It doesn't matter, just find the names you like and tell me"

"Ok. How about Abe for a boy" Dan asked

"No it's too old. Aiden" Serena replied

"Alexis"

"Alyssa"

"Amelia"

"Arianne or Arianna"

"Asher"

"Blake"

Half an hour later they were still going at it.

"Jade"

"Jayden"

"Wait those are the names Brooke suggested." Serena said

"Really? Well I like them" Dan replied

"Well I guess they will be one of the choices then?"

"Yes I guess"

"Ok let's continue then"

"Kalani"

"Kaleah"

"Ooh I like that one. Let's hope we fine a boy K name we like just as much" Serena says

"Keith"

"No. Ah…Kaleah and…Khalil" Serena says

"Yes Khalil and Kaleah. I like it" Dan says

"Do you want to continue to see if we like anymore?" Serena asks

"Yea why not. Even if we don't use them now we could use them in a couple of years for our two other kids" Dan replies

"Ok, Levi"

"Lamoy"

"Lindsay"

"Madisyn"

"I like, how about Madisyn and Micah" Serena says

"Yea not bad. But I prefer Jade and Jayden or Khalil and Kaleah better" Dan says

But before Serena could reply the seatbelt sign came on and the flight attendant could be heard over the intercom "Ladies and gentlemen the captain has put on the seatbelt sign as we are arriving at the Sangster's International Airport so please return or remain in your seat as we begin our descent."

"Ooh! Jamaica here we come!" Serena says and pull's Dan for a kiss.

The plane landed safely and they made their way to customs. Everything went smoothly and swiftly and when they arrived outside the driver was there waiting on them.

"Good evening Mr and Mrs Humphrey my name is Brandon Smith and I will be taking you to your hotel. Let me take your bags." Brandon says

"Thank you Brandon but let me give you a hand" Dan says and helps him place the bags in the trunk while Serena went to sit in the car.

….

A two hour long car ride later they safely arrived at Riu Negril hotel. They got out of the car and the driver brought the bags to the lounge where Dan tipped him as Serena went up to the receptionist at the desk. "Good evening miss welcome to the Riu Negril Hotel, how may I be of service to you?" The receptionist greeted her.

"Good evening my name is Serena Humphrey my husband Daniel Humphrey made reservations for our honeymoon." Serena told her.

The girl searched the computer before telling Serena "Yes I see it right here. Your room is ready. You'll be staying in one of our honeymoon suites room number 221 on the east wing. Jason here will take you up now"

Jason brought them up to their room and Dan tipped him before he left.

"Do you want us to get dinner now or you're too tired?" Dan asked Serena when he saw her fall on the bed tiredly.

"No we eat first, we are very hungry" Serena replied

"Ok. Do you want me to call room service or do you want to go to the restaurant downstairs?"

"I'm way too tired to make it downstairs so room service it is" Serena replied tiredly

"Ok what do you want then?" Dan asked handing the menu to Serena.

Serena took the menu and looked it over before handing it back to Dan and telling him what she wanted. Dan dialled the number to room service and placed their order. 10 minutes later the food arrived and Dan and Serena sat and ate all they had ordered before Dan left to draw a bath for Serena.

"So aren't you going to join me?" Serena asked Dan after he helped her out of her clothes and into the bath.

"Yea I was just going to light the rest of the candles before I joined you" Dan said beginning to remove his clothes and joining her.

Because Serena was complaining that her feet were hurting he massaged them along with her back and shoulders. Serena promised she would return the favour after she wakes up.

…..

Dan and Serena spent the two weeks of their honeymoon visiting various sites including tours of the Rose hall great house, Appleton Estate Factory and Green Grato Caves. They also visited fun places such as Chuca Caribbean Adventures, Dolphin Cove, Dunns River falls and the craft market where they bought many souvenirs and memorabilia. At the end of the rum tour at the Appleton estate Dan got a chance to taste the different rums they had, Serena however was upset that she could not taste it too so Dan bought a bottle of each specifically for her to cheer her up. They also bought bottles separate from Serena's to take back for the others to taste. At Dunns' River falls Serena had to force Dan to climb the falls because he said he didn't want her to feel left out that he was getting to do everything on their honeymoon and she only sat and watched. With all their travelling they still spent the nights that they stayed at the hotel walking along the beach or swimming in the pool or just relaxing in one of the hot tubs. They left Jamaica Sunday May 1 with the promise that when the kids were older they would make another trip back to the beautiful island and take Blair, Vanessa, Chuck, Nate and Abi with them and Serena planned and trying to get Brooke and her family to join them too.

…..

**So that's it people. Hopefully I can get chapter 12 up soon. I have the rest of the story planned out, just 2 more chapters and then the Epilogue. I'm kinda sad it's ending but I'm planning a sequel. I hope you guys will like it. Remember reviews reviews please. Oh and I know what I want the babies' names to be but you guys can tell me the ones you like in your reviews. **

**The choice is between:**

**Jade & Jayden**

**Kaleah & Khalil**

**Madisyn & Micah**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Sorry for the long break. I have major writer's block and the book with my outline was left at home and I'm at school. This is Dan and Serena's trip back from Jamaica. Hope you enjoy.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**BRING BRING BRING**

"Hello good morning" Dan says picking up the phone.

"Good morning Mr Humphrey your car is here" The receptionist reply.

"Ok thank you dear" Dan said

"You are welcome sir. Should we send someone up to help with your bags?" She asked

"Yes that would be great"

"Ok sir someone will be up in a moment" The receptionist replied.

"Ok thank you." Dan said and hung up the phone. "Serena the car is here are you ready?" Dan called.

"I'll be there in a minute your son is pressing on my bladder" Serena replied.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Now boarding, American Airlines flight 123 to JFK, at gate 13a.

"That's us" Dan says getting up and pushing Serena's chair towards the gate.

**Xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

Dan and Serena walked through the glass door exit at JFK to find Blair standing outside with Abi-Gayle awaiting them.

"Blair what are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you here" Serena says as she embraces Blair and Abi as much as her almost 6 month baby bump would allow her to.

"Abi was driving me crazy in the house so we decided to drive around to see if that would settle her. Then I decided since we were already up and going on the road we may as well just pick you guys up" Blair replies

"Well I'm happy to see you. I missed you guys so much. Especially you Abi" Serena says taking the baby from Blair as they walked to the waiting limo.

"So how was your trip?" Blair asked trying to fill the silence that had come over them on their ride home.

"It was great." Dan replied "Serena didn't like the fact that she couldn't do all the things I got to do but apart from that we had a lot of fun. Right sweetie?" Dan asks Serena who was too engrossed with playing with Abi that she didn't even realise that they were speaking to her.

"Yea lots of fun" She finally answers after Dan had gotten her attention. "A whole lot of fun" She smirked

"Oh my gosh Serena I did not need to know that. I would have liked just assuming seeing as it was your honeymoon all" Blair scoffed while Serena and Dan laughed at her expression.

"Your mama is so silly Abi" Serena coos to the child.

When they arrived at the apartment Author got out opened the door to let them out and took out the bags and handed them to the doorman who brought them inside.

"I'll see you tomorrow after my appointment for lunch right?" Serena asked Blair as she exited the limo

"Yes of course. Vanessa has been waiting on this since the day you said you had a surprise for us."

"Ok see you tomorrow. Bye Abi" Serena says kissing the sleeping infant.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxoxoxx oxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Oh my gosh I'm so tired" Serena says as she crashes unto the bed. "Do we have to unpack now? I'm hungry."

"No we don't have to unpack now. Do you want me to make you something or get take out?" Dan asked

"I want crunchy peanut butter, Pickles, strawberry ice cream, grilled chicken sandwich with lettuce, tomato, mustard and cheese but no mayonnaise and a chocolate milkshake" Serena says beginning to drool a little at the thought of all the food she wanted.

"Ok I'll go see if we have any of that" Dan said with a disgusted look

"Why you making up your face like that. It's what your kids want."

"Ok it all just seems gross" Dan says.

Dan came back a few minutes later with her pickle, peanut butter and ice cream. "Here you go sweetie pie, I'm going to make your sandwich and milkshake now"

"Thank you honey" Serena says dipping a pickle in the peanut butter and taking a bite.

When Dan got back to the room a little under an hour later he found Serena fast asleep with the empty ice cream tub and dish. He removed empty dishes from the bed and placed a sheet over her body before kissing her on the forehead and quietly walking out of the room.

Xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxox

When Serena got up a couple hours later she found that Dan had already unpacked most of their stuff but he was nowhere upstairs so she went downstairs only to find him sleeping soundly on the couch with the television still on. She placed a blanket gently over him and went into the kitchen to find something to eat. When she got there she found a note telling her where to find the food he made before she fell asleep.

She drank the milkshake and ate the sandwich but still felt hungry so she ordered take out.

Dan woke up to the sound of the doorbell. He went to get it and was surprised to find a delivery man standing behind it. He took the food and paid the man before closing the door and brought the food to the table just as Serena came from the bathroom.

"Are we having guests over?" Dan asked as he saw her enter the dining room.

"No why would you ask that?" Serena answered puzzled. "Did I order too much? Did you forget that I'm eating for three?"

"No but still I thought that as you already had the sandwich and milkshake you wouldn't still be that hungry."

"Well I still am"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

"What time will the girls be picking you up later?" Dan asked from the bathroom

"About 1:30" Serena answered from the vanity where she was brushing her hair. "Why?"

"I was just wondering if we'll have enough time to do some shopping before they get here." Dan replied

"We should be able to get in some shopping if our appointment is on time" Serena told him as he walked into the closet.

"Ok good. Because if you haven't noticed, we hardly have any clothes for the babies especially Micah" Dan replied

"Micah, huh?" Serena asked

"Just seeing how it sounds" Dan answered

"We'll see when he gets here which of the names fit them the most. But you are right we should go shopping after the appointment"

A few minutes later Dan entered the bedroom "Serena, aren't you ready yet?"

"I'll be there in a sec. I gotta pee"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoo

"Good morning Dan, Serena sorry to keep you waiting but a patient of mine went into labour early today. So how are we doing today? How was the wedding and honeymoon?" Dr Montgomery asked as she enters the exam room.

"Good morning to you too Dr M. We are doing well this morning. Lots of kicking, I'm beginning to wonder if they are fighting in there." Serena tells her as she lays back and lifts her blouse. "The wedding and honeymoon were great. We had lots of sex."

"Serena" Dan cried embarrassed

"Oh it's fine Dan. I'm used to patients talking about their sex life to me. Let's have a look at those babies now." Dr Montgomery says placing the wand on Serena's belly. "The heartbeats are strong, they seem to be developing right on schedule, and placentas both are good. Everything looks great"

"Good because I was worried she might have over done it on the honeymoon" Dan says worriedly

"Well there is no need to worry anymore. The babies are both fine. Now Serena, you need to start taking it easy, slow things down a bit. As you get closer to the third trimester things are going to begin to get a little uncomfortable. If you feel any Braxton Hicks it means you are overdoing it and you need to slow down ok?" Dr Montgomery more told than asked her

"Yea I will. As of now Dan will be waiting on me hand and foot" Serena replied with a smirk.

"Good, I see you have no problem with that Dan" Dr Montgomery said to him when she saw him laugh at Serena's comment

"Oh no I have no problem doting on her, the problem will be whether or not she will be able to relax. She can be very stubborn sometimes" Dan replied

"Ok. Well remember to reschedule an appointment for next month. I'll be going on vacation for two weeks so I won't be able to see you in two weeks. But if you need anything my colleague Dr Jackson will be here to help with anything you need." Dr Montgomery told them and hand Dr Jackson's card to Dan. "Here is his card just call him and if he needs to he'll contact me"

When Dan and Serena left the doctor's office they went straight to The Children's Place, Gymboree, Bergdof's and a few more stores before Serena began complaining she was tired and Dan took her home about 12pm. When they got to the apartment they brought the bags into the nursery and then Serena went to lay down for a nap.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox oxox

Serena woke up later to find it was already 1:40. She wondered why Dan hadn't woken her up. She got out of bed washed and face and went down stairs to find Dan, Blair, and Vanessa all engaging in conversation. "How long have you guys been here? Dan why didn't you wake me" She asks

"We told him not to wake you. You need your rest" Vanessa answered

"So what have you guys been talking about?" Serena asks

"Oh, nothing. Just this advertisement that just aired on the television" Blair answered this time

"So you guys ready to go cause I'm starving" Serena asked

"Yea" They both answered "Bye Dan…Bye Dan"

"Bye girls have fun" Dan says as Serena comes over to kiss him goodbye

"Bye babe, see you later" She says placing a tender kiss on his lips

"Bye hon. Diner will be ready and waiting when you get back" He responded and returned the kiss

**At the restaurant**

"So how was the honeymoon" Vanessa asked after they were brought their drink orders

"It was great. I wish I wasn't pregnant so I could have enjoyed it as much as Dan had. Jamaica is a great island. The people are great, the food is great and their beaches are so beautiful." Serena replied getting lost in the memories.

"Really?" Blair asked "because there are so many bad things about the country in the news."

"Yes really. I thought about that but where we were staying and the places we went to were great. We should all go together one year when the kids are a little older and I'm not pregnant" Serena replied

"Yea we should. That sounds like it would be fun" Vanessa replied

"Yea it would be fun" Serena says as their food was being served. "So what have a missed the two weeks I was gone?"

"Yes Vanessa what did Serena miss over her two week absence" Blair asked cheekily.

"V what is Blair talking about?" Serena asks looking at Vanessa suspiciously

"Well…we found out last week that… I am… that I am…pregnant." Vanessa answers timidly

"What? Oh my God V. Congratulations" Serena tells her leaning over to give her hug. "How far along are you?"

"I'm not sure. We have an appointment with Dr Montgomery next week before she leaves on vacation" Vanessa answered

"I'm so happy for you." Serena gushes

"You should have been here S, to see how nervous she was when she found out. It was even funnier when she was trying to tell Nate. She was so worried that he wasn't ready to be a dad that she told him at our place just in case he wants to leave her or something he won't do it because we were there. When Nate found out about that he laughed so hard I thought he was going to pop a vessel." Blair said laughing as she remembered the look of horror on Vanessa's face when she told Nate and he started laughing after her.

"V you should have known better. Look at the way he was with your little cousin" Serena tells her. "He is going to be a great father"

"Yea and how he has been with Abi." Blair agreed

"I know I just thought…"

"Well you were just scared, it's understandable. You guys just moved in together and now you find out you are pregnant. I would have been scared too" Serena said

"Thanks Serena"

"Ok, enough of this nonsense. Let's finish lunch so we can go do some shopping" Blair says

"More, shopping? Dan and I already went this morning" Serena complains

"Am I hearing right? Is Serena Van Der Woodsen-Humphrey complaining about going shopping?" Blair exclaims

"Yes you are. Have you forgotten that I'm pregnant?" She asks

"You are pregnant, so what does that have to do with shopping? It's for baby clothes and other stuff" Blair answers

"Ok, you know what let's just do it" Serena agrees

"Ok then ladies let's go. Where to?" Blair asks excitedly

"Toy store" Serena answers "We haven't bought much toys"

"Ok then toy store it is. Let me call Alfred to come pick us up"

* * *

**That's it for chapter 12 folks. Up next baby shower**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**School has been a real pain then right after my exams ended I went to New York for vacation. Anyways the story is coming to an end so here is the second to last chapter before the epilogue. This chapter takes place a month after the last. Serena is now 31 weeks pregnant.**

* * *

"Wake up S it's almost time for your baby shower." Blair whispered to a sleeping Serena laid on the sofa.

"Is it that time already?" Serena groggily asks while rubbing her eyes and trying and failing at an attempt to sit up. Blair helped her up before she went back to bossing around the catering staff.

"B where is Dan?" Serena asks this time more awake.

"Oh he's upstairs doing God knows what. I told him he should have been out of here a long time ago. The guests will be here soon" Blair answers before she continued her assault on the defenseless staff.

"Blair, stop screaming at the poor people. They are scared of you as it is, no need to instill any more fear." Dan says as he descended the staircase. "I see sleeping beauty is finally awake"

"To her displeasure yes I'm up." Dan walks up to Serena and kisses her sweetly and tenderly on the lips. "I don't want you to leave me here all alone with these crazy people" Serena whispers to Dan.

"I wish I could stay too sweetheart, but Blair will have my neck if I don't leave now." Dan replies a little loud so Blair could hear.

"That's right so you better leave now before I actually cut it off" Blair shouted back.

"Bye my babies daddy will see you and mommy in a few hours after your crazy aunt Blair leaves. I love you." Dan tells Serena stomach then kisses it and Serena once more before leaving.

"Bye honey, we love you too" Serena replies after which she got two kicks agreeing with her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The guests started to arrive and Serena was beginning to get a little excited now. She sat in her designated chair eating some oeuvres and greeted everyone. After everyone had arrived they got the party started. They played a few shower games and told some stories. Soon it was time to open presents.

"Serena open mine first" Blair exclaimed excitedly and hands the wrapped box to her.

"Ok calm down." Serena laughed taking the box and enthusiastically ripping off the wrapping. She opened the box to reveal two mini copies of the St. Judes and Constance uniform complete with little booties and socks. "Oh my God Blair, where did you find these?"

"I had them made along with my new Constance inspired line." Blair replied

"I absolutely love them. They are adorable. Thanks B" Serena tells her ushering for her to come so she can give her a hug.

"You are welcome but there is more" Blair tells her and hands her another box and a gift bag.

Again Serena ripped through the wrapping on the box, this time to reveal a cabbage patch kid doll. "Blair you shouldn't have."

"Well I figured Humphrey was going to want to give one of the rugrats his doll so I thought it only fair the other one had one too" Blair smiles

"Oh Dan is going to love this B. Thanks again." Serena says as she picks up the gift bag and removes the stuffing paper. "Finally something I registered for." She lifts up the gift so everyone could see. In her hand was a Burberry check diaper tote bag. "Thanks B."

"Me next me next" Jenny jumped up and handed her gift to Serena. Inside the gift bag were some onesies, dresses and suits. At the very bottom of the bag she found a jewelry box. Upon opening it she found two necklaces with pendants reading Twin A and B respectively and their birthstone.

"Oh Jenny these are really beautiful, I'm sure they will love them. Thank you" She cried as she showed everyone the necklaces.

Next up was Vanessa and she bought the baby monitor from the registry along with more clothes and shoes. Serena continued opening presents for the next 15 minutes gushing over everything her friends had bought her babies. At the end of the gift opening she stood and thanked everyone for their generosity. They then played a few more games until Serena began to get tired and so everyone but Blair, Vanessa and Jenny. They stayed and helped Serena take the gifts to the nursery and then left. After they left Serena went to sleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox ox

Dan came home to find wrapping paper covering the living room where the party was held. He cleaned up, had some left overs he found in the fridge then took a shower and joined Serena in bed. As he was lying down Serena opened her eyes to see what was happening.

"Hi sweetie did you enjoy your party?" Dan asked

"mhm" Serena smiled and answered becoming more awake.

"Go back to sleep honey there is no need for you to wake up. You must be so tired."

"I am so tired…but I also want to pee so whether I like it or not I have to get up" Serena sighed. She got up and headed for the on suite bathroom. "I can't wait to have these babies, this getting up to pee every 10 minutes is getting on my last nerve."

"Be careful what you wish for sweetheart. We don't want those babies to leave before they are finished cooking now do we?" Dan asked

"I know but you aren't the one who has to go through what I'm going through. It's very annoying." Serena shouted from the bathroom.

"I know sweetheart but it will all be over soon just a few more weeks."

"9 is not a few Dan." Serena replied as she reentered the bedroom.

"Those 9 weeks will go faster than you think. Plus remember Dr. Montgomery told us they could come from as early as 36 weeks and that's just 5 weeks away. Now go back to sleep you look exhausted" With that the conversation ended and Serena fell asleep within seconds a few minutes later so did Dan.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The following morning Dan woke up before Serena, got her favorite breakfast started and then went to the nursery to finish packing up the gifts from the shower among some other things Serena had bought prior and had not had the time to put them away. He hung the names he and Serena had finally decided on and had made on the wall over their cribs. When Serena finally came down the stairs he was taking the last of the bacon off the fire and plating it.

"Good morning beautiful. Breakfast is served" Dan greeted her as she entered the kitchen. He placed the plates on the table in the dining room as Serena was too pregnant to sit at the breakfast bar anymore. She followed him and sat at the table before finally returning the greeting.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Dan asked a little while after they started eating.

"It was restless as usual. I kept waking up to either change positions, use the bathroom or because these two decided they wanted to play. I think they might be nocturnal. They are so calm during the day and then at night they want to play or fight or whatever activity they are having in there." She replied a little upset.

"That explains why you are so cranky this morning."

"Yes." She then placed her hands on her stomach and spoke to it "You guys are making mommy very uncomfortable its mommy's sleep time at night do you think you can keep it quiet in there so mommy can sleep?" The moment she stopped talking she felt two very strong kicks. "I'm not sure if they just agreed or disagreed but I guess we'll see tonight."

"Maybe daddy should have a talk with his little prince and princess." Dan got up and knelt before Serena and placed his hand on either side of her stomach. "Look guys your momma needs her sleep ok, because if she doesn't get her sleep she is going to get really cranky and upset and we don't want her getting all worked up and you guys have to come before you should. I know you can't help her when it comes to her having to pee often or even being uncomfortable but how about you leave the activities for during the day and keep it calm in there at night?" He felt them start to move around again after he had finished talking.

"They already hate me." Serena says sadly

"Why would you say that?" Dan looks up at her and asks.

"Because every time I'm talking to them they are kicking up a storm in there but as soon as they hear your voice they are as calm and quiet as a church mouse."

Dan didn't know how to reply to her without hurting her feelings so he settled for "I'm sure they don't hate you sweetie"

"Then why do they listen to you and not me?" She asked sadly. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

Dan knew she had a point but didn't want to tell her that. He racked his brain trying to figure out what to say to her without her going into a full blown meltdown. "I think It's just that they know that when daddy talks he means business, and with mommy it's more fun"

"You really think so?"

"I don't know, but the one thing I do know is that they love you very much. Why else would they listen to me when I ask them to do something that would benefit you?"

Serena knew he had a point. Dan wiped the little tears that had rolled down her cheek. Then they finished breakfast and Dan was grateful that he didn't have to deal with a full blown hormonal meltdown.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxo xox

Later that day after Serena had had a few hours of sleep Blair called saying she and Abi would be coming over because she was bored and wanted some adult conversations. Chuck was in LA on business and wouldn't be back until later that night and it was Dorota's day off. Serena didn't mind because it was just her in the house as Dan had a book reading in Brooklyn for his book and then he had a meeting with his editor and publishers about a possible contract for a second book. Serena heard the doorbell and went to let Blair in.

"Hey S. How are you feeling today?" Blair greeted as she pushed a sleeping Abi into the apartment.

"Like a beach whale about to pop." Serena replied

"Oh I remember feeling like that. Don't worry it'll be over before you know it." Blair replied as they took seats in the living room. Serena sat in the love seat while Blair sat opposite her with Abi still sleeping in the stroller parked between them.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? 9 weeks is a very long time."

"It's not as long as you think it is S." Blair replied

"So I keep hearing but it's still not coming as fast as I want it to." Serena sighed

"I know." Blair conceded. "So have you guys picked a name for my niece and nephew yet?"

"Yea we have. They are even hanging up in the nursery already but Dan doesn't want me to tell anyone until they get here." Serena told her

"That's no fair." Blair pouted

"What's unfair about it Blair?" Serena laughed

"You guys not wanting to share their names. Chuck and I told you what names we chose when we made a choice."

"True but you didn't find out the sex, so this is me punishing you for that" Serena replied laughing hysterically at her when she saw Blair's feigned hurt expression.

"Fine I guess that is fair. But in our defense we didn't want to know the sex. It's not like we knew it and didn't want to share it with you guys." They talked for a few more minutes until Abi started to fuss. "She is hungry can you just pick her up while I go warm her bottle?"

"No problem, actually I want to feed her too" Serena replied as she picked her up from the stroller while Blair left for the kitchen.

* * *

**There you have it folks. Chapter 13. I'll try to get chapter 14 up much sooner than this one but I can't make any promises cause school is just so time consuming. Reviews please, they will certainly help me update a lot faster as I no longer have GG for inspiration. I'll try to update very soon tho. Up next the birth followed by the epilogue.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Sorry about the long wait guys. I got caught up in school work and my other story. This is the final chapter and then an epilogue. I know I've been writing this story for forever and it's about time I finished it. The chapter picks up right where the last one left off.**

…

It was 2am and Serena has been having minor stomach pains which have been increasing in intensity for the past 2 hours. Dan was asleep and she didn't want to wake him so she kept quiet hoping the pains would just go away. By 2:30 they had gotten a lot closer and unbearable so she decided it was time she woke him up as it was obvious the pains weren't going anywhere.

"Dan….Dan….Dan wake up" Serena called as she shook him gently.

"Mm" Dan mumbled as he began to wake up.

"Wake up Dan I think the babies are coming" She told him worriedly as tears began to fill her eyes. At this Dan got up with a start.

"Are you sure? How long have you been having contractions? How far apart are they? Have your water broke?" He rambled off questions not giving her a chance to answer any.

"Would you calm down? Aren't I supposed to be the one that's freaking out and you the calm on? I thought that was what we agreed to. Now, my contractions started around 12, they may have actually started before that but that was when they woke me up."

"You mean to tell me you've been have pain for the past 2 and a half hours and you are just waking me up?" Dan asked a little annoyed

"Yes but I was hoping it was just Braxton hicks and they would go away." Serena answered.

"You should have waked me up from the moment the pain woke you up." Dan told her. Serena didn't bother to argue with him because she knew whatever she said he would have something to counter with.

By this time they had changed and Dan went to grab the hospital bag from the nursery while Serena slowly made her way down the stairs. He caught up with her before she got to the bottom and helped her for the rest of the way down stopping only twice to ride out contractions.

The normal 10 minute ride to New York Presbyterian hospital took them only 5, being as it was 3am and they weren't exactly taking their time. When they arrived Dan helped her to the nurses' station of the ER.

"Where is the maternity ward?" Dan asked the nurse. "My wife thinks she may be in labor"

"Sir please calm down. I'm let me get your wife a Wheel chair and have someone take you up to maternity." The nurse named Olivia told him. She called to a nearby orderly and told him to bring a wheel chair. He hurried over with it, Serena sat down and he led the way to the maternity ward.

By this time Serena's contractions were only 10 minutes apart and she was now extremely worried the babies may not be health.

15 minutes later Serena was admitted into the hospital, changed into a gown and laying waiting on Dr. Montgomery who was almost at the hospital. She had been given an IV and hooked up to several different monitors for both her and the babies. Her water had broken while they waited for her to be admitted. The nurse had assured her that both babies seem to be doing well despite the circumstances and that had calmed her somewhat though not much.

"This is all, my fault" Serena told Dan as they waited.

"No it's not, you didn't do anything wrong." Dan tried to assure her. "Why would you say such a thing?"

"Because it's true, I was complaining that I was uncomfortable and saying that they should just hurry and be born already" Serena sobbed. "If I hadn't been saying all of that maybe this wouldn't be happening right now."

"You do not know that for sure. Maybe this is would have happen whether or not you had said that." He told her as he kissed her temple. "Plus we both know you didn't mean that. You were just tired, uncomfortable and cranky and you are not being punished for what you said. The babies are going to be fine, just remember what the nurse said. They are fine and they will remain fine."

"I'm being punished and I know it." She cried even harder. Dr. Montgomery took this moment to make her presence known. "Oh hi Dr. Montgomery, please tell me these babies are going to be ok. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself."

"I promise I'll try my best to ensure they are both delivered safely and we can take it from there. They are only 31 weeks so there is a chance their lungs might not be delivered enough or even problems with their hearts.

"Oh my gosh I don't think I can handle this" Serena sobbed

"They are going to be just fine, don't worry" Dan tried to assure her once more

"Would you just stop saying that? You don't know that." Serena screamed

"I'm sorry, whatever happens we'll deal with it ok? Is that better" He asked and Serena nodded while Dr. Montgomery watched quietly.

"I'm going to check you to see how dilated you are and then we can take it from there, ok?" She told them. She put on the glove the nurse had handed to her and then took her seat in front of Serena. "You seem to be fully dilated and 100% effaced, so I'm going to get changed and then we can get started."

The doctor returned 10 minutes later gowned and ready. She instructed Serena on how and when to push and then they got started. She pushed for approximately 27 minutes before Dr. Montgomery told them the baby was crowning. 10 minutes later the little baby was born. "Dan would you like to cut the cord?"

"Yes" Dan replied in awe. He cut the cord and the baby was handed off to the neonatal specialist, Dr. Rosenberg, and he immediately brought the baby over to the incubator and began checking it out.

"Why isn't the baby crying?" Serena asked worriedly as tears started to fall. All this time they had not even thought to ask which baby was born first. "Why isn't the baby crying?" She asked once more as the room remained quiet waiting on the tiny baby to make a sound, any sound.

A few moments passed before the faintest cry could be heard coming from one side of the delivery room. Everyone in the room released a breath when they heard the baby cry out.

Dr. Montgomery took that moment to return her attention to Serena. "Serena it seems as though the second amniotic membrane is still intact and your contractions seem to be slowing down"

"What does that mean?" Dan asked as Serena's attention was still on the tiny baby being poked and prodded across the room.

"It means you have two options. I could induce the labor, burst the other membrane and deliver the second baby." Dr. Montgomery asked

"And what's the second option?" Serena asked as she began to pay attention to what she was saying.

"The second option is…I could sew up your cervix and put you on a magnesium pump to stop the labor. We could also place you in a position known as the Trandellenberg position, where you are inverted at a 45 degree angle. In this position you will have to be monitored and so you would have to remain in the hospital for the remainder of your pregnancy."

"Are there any risks to that procedure?" Dan asked

"Well yes. There is the possibility for severe headaches, clots or even death." Upon hearing the word death Dan immediately objected to that option.

"Dan I'm going to be fine. Nothing will happen to me, but this baby…" Serena paused and took his hand and placed it over her stomach. "This baby needs to live and be born health. Look over there" She pointed to the incubator where the doctors where still working. "We don't want to lose them both. Now the doctors are going to give…" She paused again for the first time realizing they had no idea which baby was born. "Which baby was born?" She turned her attention to Dr. Montgomery.

"I actually didn't look" She replied. "Dr. Rosenberg what sex is the baby?"

"It's a boy" the doctor answered.

Serena nodded and returned her attention to Dan. "Dr. Rosenberg and the other doctors and nurses are going to do their best to keep our little boy alive, but we are going to have to do everything to keep our daughter alive. If that means I have to spend the next 5-9 weeks at a 45 degree angle then that is what we have to do. She deserves the best chance in the world and that is it."

Dan nodded and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "You have to stay alive though. Our children will need a mother and a father."

"Even if anything happens to me, which it won't" She assured him quickly assured him. "They will have you, they will have a father."

Dan shook his head "No they won't, because if anything ever happened to you I don't think I'd be able to go on without you."

"You would be fine" Serena told him as she pulled his face towards her. "I assure you Daniel Jonas Humphrey I am not going anywhere any time soon." She kissed his nose and then on his lips.

"I guess we are going with option number 2 then" Dan told Dr. Montgomery.

"Ok no problem. Just know you don't have to be in Trandellenberg the entire time. If your labor stops for 72 straight hours we will bring you to 180 degrees but if while in that position your labor starts up again we will have to place you back in the 45 degree angle." Dr. Montgomery told them before she went to work sewing up Serena's cervix.

…..

Half an hour later Dr. Rosenberg came to Serena's room to give them an update on the baby. "Mr. and Mrs. Humphrey your baby" He started but Serena cut him off.

"Khalil, his name is Khalil, Khalil Jonas Rufus Humphrey" Serena corrected

"My apologies, Khalil is stable right now but his lungs are under developed and there is a hole in his heart." Once again Serena interrupted him.

"How did he get a hole in his heart?" She asked

"It's a defect known as atrial septic defect. It is there because while in the womb the fetus has no need to separate oxygenated and deoxygenated blood in the heart so the wall of the left and right atrium is left open. Towards the end of gestation the walls begin to close up. Because Khalil was born so early the walls are still open and there is mixing of the blood." He explained as best as he could so they could understand.

"So can this be fixed?" Dan asked

"Yes and that is why I'm here. To fix it we will have to operate on him."

"But he is so tiny. Would he be able to survive the surgery?" Serena asked as tears began running down her cheeks.

"He has a great chance of surviving because he is already showing signs of how strong he is." He replied

"How exactly would you fix the defect?" Dan asked

"It all depends on how large it is. If it's small enough we could just sew it together." Dr. Rosenberg replied

"What if it's a large defect?" Serena asked.

"Well in that case we use some muscle from around his heart and patch it. As he grows his heart muscle will grow over it and cover it completely. Barring any complications he should be a perfectly healthy baby." He assured them

"What about his lungs?"

"Well he will be on a ventilator to help him breathe while we treat his them with steroids to help them grow."

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it. Please Dr. Rosenberg just take very good care of him." Serena pleaded.

"I'll do my best" He assured them. He handed the consent forms to Dan which he signed and returned them to the doctor. "I'll be back to update you as soon as I'm out of surgery"

"Thank you doc" Dan told him. After Dr. Rosenberg left the exhaustion took over Serena and she tried to get some rest. Dan assured her he would wake her as soon as the doctor returned. The moment she fell asleep he went outside to call everyone. Even though it was it was only a couple minutes after 5 he wanted to make sure he called them especially Blair. He knew Serena would want her here when she woke up.

…..

Blair cursed when she heard the phone begin to ring. She had just put Abi down and was about to climb into bed when she heard her phone begin to ring. She picked it up from the night table next to the bed and answered without checking to see who it was._ "Who is this and why are you calling at this godforsaken hour?" She answered_

"_Hello Blair it's Dan. Serena is in the hospital" Before Dan could continue Blair cut him off_

"_Did she have to babies? Isn't it too early for that? Are they ok?"_

"_Serena is fine, but she did deliver one of the babies and he's in surgery right now."_

"_Oh my God, how is S doing? She must be so worried."_

"_She is trying to be strong. But at this moment she's exhausted and is getting some rest. Look I know she would want you here so could you try to make it here as soon as you can please?" _

_Blair nodded before realizing what she did and answered verbally this time. "I'll wake Chuck and let him know I'm leaving. See you soon" _She hung up the phone and immediately turned to Chuck who was still fast asleep in bed next to her.

"Chuck….Chuck wake up" Blair called as she shook him.

"Mm what is it Blair I'm tired could you wait until there is light outside for us to pick up where we left off last night?" Chuck whispered tiredly

"That's not why I'm waking you Chuck. Serena is in the hospital, she had one of the babies this morning." Blair told him

"What, isn't it too early for her to be having them?" He asked as he began to become fully awake.

"Yea she is and that's why I'm going to the hospital and I need you to remember I'm not here to get Abi so when she starts crying you can't pretend that you can't hear it."

"Fine ok, how is the baby though?"

"Dan says he's in surgery, he wouldn't tell me everything over the phone so I'm gonna go to the hospital" Blair said as she pulled a shirt over her head and brushed her hair. "I'll let you know what's happening when I get there."

…

By the time Blair got to Serena's room Dan had finished making his phone calls and had resumed his seat next to his wife's head. He seemed to have been sleeping and so Blair crept in quietly and took the seat on the opposite side of the bed. She looked over Serena's sleeping form in the bed set at the 45 degree angle. She rests her head on the back of the chair while holding Serena's hand that she had resting protectively over her stomach. In no time Blair too fell asleep.

She woke up to see Serena staring directly at here like she was waiting on her to wake up. "Hey S how are you feeling?"

"A little worried about Khalil he was so tiny and is already having surgery." Serena replied

"Khalil?" Blair asked

"Oh right yes that's his name. Khalil Jonas Rufus Humphrey" Serena smiled

"It's different but I like it" Blair told her

"Dan really liked the combination better over the other two we were choosing between" Serena told her.

"So what's his sister's name then?" Blair asks and Dan was about to answer but Serena cut him off.

"I told you, you will know the name when she gets here and if my plan works you have a few more weeks left to wait." Serena smiles at her and she returns it happy to see her best friend smiling at this time even if it was just for a second.

Just then Dr. Rosenberg knocked on the door and entered. He was smiling so they took that as a good sign. "He's fine, he's out of surgery. The surgery went well, he's not out of the woods yet. Khalil has a long road of recovery ahead of him but he seems to be a fighter and I think he will be ok"

"Thank you very much Dr. Rosenberg. Thank you" Dan told him while he shook his hand.

Everyone came and Dan and Serena gave them the news. Dan took them to see him but Serena was jealous that she was not able to see him. They tried to take as much pictures as they could and brought them back so she could see but it was never the same.

….

Dan stayed with her night and day and took pictures of Khalil every time he went and saw him. The first time Dan got to hold him was particularly hard on her because she was still having contractions and was not allowed to leave bed so she was not able to do the same.

At 3 weeks Khalil developed an infection and had to have a second surgery. This time the surgery was not as smooth as the last. His heart stopped twice and they almost closed up without finishing the surgery but decided to continue after he had stablelized.

After 3 straight weeks in Trandellenberg Serena finally had 3 straight days without a contraction and was finally allowed to lay flat. A few days like that and she was allowed to walk to the bathroom.

On her birthday Nate, Vanessa, Chuck, Blair and of course Dan threw her a party in the hospital. They celebrated even though Serena didn't want to. They had cupcakes and they talked about everything that was going on in their lives. Nate and Vanessa showed her the picture of their first ultrasound.

Exactly 5 weeks after giving birth to Khalil Serena once again went into active labor. Being as they had treated the baby with steroids to help develop her lung and she seemed to be health and a good size Dr. Montgomery decided they wouldn't try to stop the labor. Blair was their along with Dan this time and after 4 long hours of labor at 5:50am Serena gave birth to a healthy baby girl born 4lbs 4oz. Again Dan was the one to cut the cord only this time they had a chance to look at the baby before she was taken to be cleaned. Kaleah Lillian Blair Humphrey was born on July 24, 2015 just five weeks after her twin brother who was born at approximately 4:17am on June 19, 2015.

Serena spent 4 days in the hospital before they were all allowed to go home. After Kaleah was born Khalil seemed to make a much more speedy recovery. He moved from the tiny 2 ½lbs baby to a 4lbs baby. It was as though he was just waiting on her all along.

….

**That's it folks. I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it. Please remember to leave a review. This was the last chapter. I will post an epilogue next as soon as I can and then this story will finally be finished.**


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Final chapter guys, thank you very much to all of you who have been reading diligently, I know it's been a long time. This is 4 years into the future.**

* * *

"Mommy, mommy, mommy Leah won't stop hitting me" 4 year old Khalil came running into the nursery where Serena was putting Blake to bed.

"Could you keep it down please Khal? I just got your sister to fall asleep" Serena whispered. She placed the baby in the crib and then turned her attention to her little boy. "Where is your sister?"

"She's in her room" He answered.

Serena picked him up and walked down to Kaleah's room. "Leah, why were you hitting your brother? You know you are not supposed to hit."

"He pulled my hair. I told him not to pull my hair, but he still did" She told her mother.

Serena turned to Khal who was still in her arms. "Khalil Jonas Rufus Humphrey, why were you pulling your sister's hair? You know that is not nice." She put him on the floor. "Now I want you to apologize to your sister, and Leah I want you to apologize to your brother for hitting him."

"I'm sorry Leah" Khal told his sister and then pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry Khaly" Leah said using her nickname for him as she returned the hug.

It always amazed Serena how quickly they were able to make up, no matter how much they fought, which was almost always and what they were fighting about, they were always quick to forgive each other and hug it out. She only hoped they would always be this way to each other.

"Ok good, now I want you both to go sit in a corner in your rooms. You are in time out for four minutes." She told them and watched as Leah pulled her chair and turned to the corner and Khalil marched into his room next door and did the same. "I'll be back in four minutes"

She looked in on Blake once more before she walked down the stairs to the kitchen to make their lunches. As she steps into the kitchen she was greeted by her husband now of 4 wonderful years. "Hi honey, when did you get in?" She asked as she planted a kiss on his lips.

"Mm, just a minute ago. Where are the kids?" He asked as he placed the bags he was carrying on the counter.

"I just put BJ down for her nap and as usual Leah and Khal are in time out" She told him referring to the nickname they used for Blake. Blake Jennifer Allison Humphrey aka BJ was born a week after her due date on January 7, 2018 weighing in at 7lbs 5oz 21inches long. Serena was surprised to say the least when she found out she was once again expecting, after all the twins weren't even 2 yet. Dan on the other hand was over the moon happy when she told him.

"What were they fighting about this time?" He asked knowing that was the reason for their punishment.

"Khal pulled on Leah's pony tail and she hit him. You know it's the usual, are they ever fighting about anything else?" She told him

"That is true I really need to go have a talk with Khalil about pulling his sister's hair. Is their four minutes up yet?"

"They have about a minute left. Don't go up there before the minute is over because you know the minute they think you are there they will be running to you." Serena told him and he nodded. She then went back to making their sandwiches and he headed up the stairs.

Dan peeped into the nursery to check on Blake and then continued walking until he got to Leah's door. As he walked into the very pink and princess themed bedroom he saw his little girl sitting on her chair in the corner. As if sensing his presence she slowly turned around and ran towards him, jumping into is waiting arms. "Hi daddy I missed you."

"Hi princess I missed you too, but I see you have been punished again today. Why are you always fighting with your brother? Don't you love him?"

She looked him sweetly in the eye before replying "Of course I love him daddy, but he is the one who is always being mean to me. He pull on my pony tail and wouldn't stop even when I asked him to"

"Ok I'm sorry sweetie but please remember you are not supposed to hit, ok?"

"Yes daddy" she replied and Dan kissed her head before letting her down and moving on to her brother.

"Daddy you are back. I missed you so so much" Khalil screamed when he saw Dan walking towards him.

"Hi buddy I missed you too" He told him as he picked him up. "Your sister tells me you have been pulling on her hair. Why do you do that?"

"Cause it's fun" He answered innocently.

"Well while it might be fun for your, it is not for her. You hurt her head when you do that and that is not very nice." Dan tells him. At the mention of his sister being hurt he got very sad.

"I didn't know that I was hurting her" He told Dan as tears began to fill his little eyes. Dan and Serena were always amazed at just how much they loved each other and didn't like to see the other hurt. Even as babies if something happened to one and he or she started to cry it was only a moment before the other also started to cry. As Dan tried to comfort him he saw Leah walk into the room with tears in her eyes.

"Why is Khaly crying daddy?" She asked sadly

"Because I told him that he hurts your head when he pulls on your hair" Dan explained to her as he also picked her up to try and comfort her as well. He then brought them down to the kitchen so they could have their lunch.

"What's wrong with them?" Serena asks worriedly when she saw Dan enter with them in his arms and tears in their eyes.

"Khal started crying because he felt bad for hurting Leah and of course you know Leah started crying because he was crying"

"Aw I still think that is just the cutest thing" Serena smiled as she took Leah from Dan and put her to sit at the island while he did the same to Khal.

…..

**Two weeks later…..**

"Come on Dan, Leah we are going to be late if you don't hurry up" Serena called upstairs as she strapped Blake into her stroller. It was the twin's first day of kindergarten and Blair and Chuck were downstairs waiting on them along with Abi and their 2 year old daughter Alexis (Lexie). Khalil was already ready and waiting next to her. Nate and Vanessa were going to meet them at the school with their three sons Dylan 3, Jayden 21mths and 3mth old Elijah. Dylan was starting Pre-school. "Kaleah come on" Serena called again when she still didn't see her appear. Right then she saw Dan coming down the stairs holding her hand as she bounced down each step.

Serena's phone buzzed and she checked it to see a text from Blair. _'S where are you guys we are going to be late' _Serena replied that they were headed into the elevator and would be down soon. They entered and Khalil anxiously pressed the button for the lobby.

"Good morning aunty Blair, Uncle Chuck, Abi and Lexie" Leah greeted as they walked outside.

"Good morning Leah" Both Chuck and Blair returned.

"Someone is in a good mood this morning" Blair said to her. "You excited for your first day of Kindergarten?"

"Yes I am" She replied proudly

"What about you Khal?" Blair asked him

"Yes aunty Blair I excited, but parently not as much as Leah" He answered.

Everyone started laughing and he stared at them wondering what they found so funny. They walked together the 15 minutes to Upper East Side Academy. As they walked through the gates of the large private school they saw Nate, Vanessa and their brood already there waiting on them.

"Hey how long have you guys been here?" Serena asked as she greeted them and took the baby from Vanessa's arms. "Hi Eli"

"We actually just got here like a minute ago." Nate answered"

Everyone exchanged greetings before heading into the building. They walked to the reception hall for a general assembly, where the welcome ceremony is held. The Headmistress welcomed the new and returning teachers, students and parents and then she informed them of the school's mission and schedule for the new school year. She then sent them to their classrooms where the parents were able to meet and greet the teachers and other parents for their class. Luckily Serena had ensured that Khal and Leah would be in the same class this year with Abi. They had made the mistake of splitting them up the previous year and that hadn't ended well.

Last year when they were to start Pre-school Dan, Serena along with Chuck and Blair thought that it would be best to slit up the twins and Abi-Gayle so they would be able to make other friends and not just stick to each other. However, at first when the twins saw they weren't going to be in the same class as Abi they were only a little upset but when they saw they wouldn't be in class together all Hel broke loose. Leah started screaming which only made Khal cry even harder and no matter what they told them they only cried harder. Dan had to go speak with the headmistress and asked her if she could place all three in the same class, it was only then they got them to calm down.

This year they weren't taking any chances and they placed them all together. They had all managed to make other friends in their class which was a relief to their parents.

After the meet and greet they bid goodbyes to their children and left the school. Dan, Chuck and Nate all headed off to work while the ladies took the babies to central park.

…...

**Later that Afternoon…**

Blair had an emergency at the Office and was not going to be back in time to Pick Abi up from school and so Serena who was also watching Lexie was going to have to also take her home. They kids are normally tired after school and not wanting to walk the few blocks home so Serena and Vanessa both had to take the triple strollers so they wouldn't have to take the limo which would take them twice the amount of time it should take them to pick up the kids. But seeing as Blair was not there they would also have to take the carriers for the babies.

They pushed to strollers up to the pick-up point and signed the kids out. Abi, Leah and Lexie were in one stroller while Dylan, Khal and Jayden were in the other. Serena had Blake in the carrier strapped to her chest while Vanessa had Eli with her. Serena and Vanessa listened as each child spoke animatedly about their first day. By the time they got back to Serena's apartment all 8 kids were exhausted. Serena set up and area in the living room where she spread a blanket on the floor and pillows for Abi, Leah, Dylan and Khal. Jayden and Lexie were placed in the pack and play, BJ in her crib and Eli in BJ's old bassinet.

When Blair got back the kids were up and playing and Vanessa had already left with her kids. She thanked Serena for watching them and then they left.

"Khal and Leah please go wash up for dinner" Serena called after she came back from seeing Blair off. She took BJ and washed her hands before placing her in her high chair. Khal and Leah came running into the dining room and sat at the table. She was just about to serve their dinner when they heard Dan enter the apartment.

"Daddy's home" Khal and Leah screamed then ran towards him. He greeted them before he picked them up and brought them back into the dining room, knowing it was probably dinner time. He placed them at the table and then greeted Serena and Blake.

"Da-da home" Blake said with a toothy grin, mimicking her brother and sister.

"Hi baby girl. Yes dada's home" He greeted her, placing a tender kiss in her head and picking her up. "Hello beautiful wife" He greeted Serena giving her a sweet kiss.

"Hello handsome husband. How was your day?" Serena asked walking to place the kid's plates before them.

"It was good. How was yours?" He returned picking up Blake's plate and placed it on the table out of her reach before placing her back in her high chair and taking a seat as Serena returned with his and her plates in hand.

"Well me, the girls, Jayden and Eli went to the park after we left the school this morning. We had fun, then we had lunch, but Blair had to go into Waldorf's so Vanessa and I had to pick up the kids from school by ourselves. By the time we got back they were all exhausted and so were we. They had their naps and we relaxed." Serena rambled on.

"Well that sounded like fun." Dan said as he fed BJ another spoonful of mashed potato and strained peas, and then took a bite of his food.

After dinner while Dan washed the dishes Serena gave the kids their baths. She gave Khal his bath first, and then she bathed Leah and BJ together. By the time all the kids were bathed and clothed Dan had finished the dishes and joined them in Leah's room. He read them one story before they all kissed Leah goodnight and Leah kissed BJ and Khal. Dan then lifts an extremely sleepy Khal to his room and tucked him in while Serena went to put the already sleeping BJ in the nursery. She placed a tender kiss on her head before picking up the monitor, diming the light and pulls the door near close.

When she entered their bedroom Dan was already in the en-suite bathroom. She placed the monitor on the night table on her side of the bed before joining him.

"I drew the bath for you" Dan tells her when he saw her enter.

"Aw you are the best husband ever." She says stifling a yawn.

"I know, but it's only because you make it so easy for me." Dan replies

"How so?"

"It's simple you love me unconditionally." He answers before helping her remove her shirt then place a chaste kiss on her shoulder.

"You are so corny sometimes" Serena laughed. "I have something to tell you" She whispered

"Yea? What is that?"

"Well you remember I told you yesterday after I came from the doctor that he ran some tests and I wouldn't get the results until today?" She asks as she stared up at him from the tub.

"Yes I remember. Did you get those results?" He asked a little concerned when she nodded in reply. "Well what did they say? You aren't sick are you?"

"Well not exactly. He said that I'm…pregnant" She said with a smile

"Oh my God, are you kidding me?" Dan asks ecstatically

"Nope, I'm pregnant for sure" She answered with a huge smile. "I made an appointment with Dr. Montgomery for next week to see how far along I am and if everything is ok" Dan didn't say anything he just cupped her face in his hands and planting a solid kiss on her lips, which took her breath away.

…..

**Approximately 30 weeks later…**

It was a day after Dan and Serena celebrated their 5th wedding anniversary, Khal and Leah were at school and Serena was at home with Blair, Lexie and BJ when she felt she had to pee for the umpteenth time. As she rose from her spot on the couch to go to the bathroom she felt a huge amount of pressure followed by a gush of liquid flowing down her legs. Blair who was seated behind where she was now standing stood and rushed to her side.

"Oh my God S these babies are coming now" Blair said, freaking out.

Serena who was always calm during the initial stages of labor turned to Blair telling her to calm down. "Look B, you aren't the one about to have two babies right now so I'm going to ask you to calm down. Are you calm?" She asked and Blair nodded. "Good now look in the closet and you'll see my hospital bag, take it, call Dan and tell him it's time. Also the double stroller is in there, take it. You are going to need it to carry the girls."

While Blair went about doing as Serena had instructed, Serena called the lobby and told their doorman Jefferson to call her a car explaining that she was in labor and needed to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

When they arrived at the hospital Serena got admitted and hooked up to the necessary monitors. A nurse checked her and told her she was 7cm dilated and almost 100 percent effaced. As the nurse was exiting Dan came rushing in. "Hey baby, I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner. How are you feeling? How far along are you?"

She filled him in on everything before she looked on the clock and saw the time. "Blair its almost time to pick the kids up could you call Vanessa and let her know what's happening and see if she'd be able to pick the twins and Abi up and keep them. And maybe you should have her stop by here and take Lexie and BJ too."

Blair nodded and then excused herself to call Vanessa.

2hrs later Serena gave birth to two beautiful kids Micah William Eric Humphrey 5lbs 7oz, 19½inches and Madisyn Celia Brooklyn Humphrey 5lbs 9oz, 20inchies. Serena looked down on Micah in her arms, over at Madisyn sleeping contently in Dan's arms, Khal and Leah who were sleeping in the chairs across the room and then finally at BJ also sleeping in her stroller. As she stared at all her beautiful children and her wonderful supportive husband she knew she was blessed. She wouldn't trade any of them for anything in the world. She was glad she had been given the chance to experience the love she was feeling in her heart. She appreciated the journey she had to make in order to get to this feeling of happiness. With this feeling she finally closed her eyes and pulled her son closer against her chest before drifting off into a blissful dream.

* * *

**Well…there you have it folks. The end of the very first fanfic I started to write. I know the journey has been very long, and I apologize for that. Thank you to all who've read, Reviewed and add this story and or me as a favorite. Please leave your final remarks, good/bad/indifferent all are extremely appreciated. To any of you who are reading my other story double trouble, now that Our Love is finished I'll be trying to complete it as well. It's time for finals but I'll still try to write whenever I can.**

**Thanks once more for reading.**


End file.
